Visiting Her Family
by Wingedslayer03
Summary: After the destruction of the Hellmouth Buffy decides that she wants to visit her family. Multiple X-over
1. Aunt Hetty

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that I am writing about or using in my fanart.**

**If you are on this sight you can follow the link on my home page to see the picture.**

* * *

><p>After the destruction of Sunnydale, Buffy decided that it was time to get in touch with her family. Some of them she hadn't seen in years and others see had seen more recently. Plus Buffy wanted to get away from her supposed friends. She was still sore at them for kicking her out of her own house. So she had gotten her mother's address book and had gotten Angel to dig up as much current information on her family that he could. Buffy wanted to know if they were alive and still living at the same address.<p>

* * *

><p>Buffy pulled the car into the parking lot of a building that on the outside looked like it had seen better days. She knew better than that though. She walked toward the doors of the building and scanned her military clearance badge to get the door open. Buffy had learned, through a friend, that she held a very high security level. It amazed her to learn that she had the same level of clearance as the Vice President. Buffy walked into the bullpen to see that the area was empty. Taking out her phone she quickly dialed a number.<p>

"Let him know I'm here and that I'm on my way up."

She closed up her cell and put it in her pocket and walked up the stairs. Turning down a hallway she walked down it until she came to the right door. Buffy knocked on the door than opened it

"Hello Aunt Hetty." Buffy said with a smile on her face.

"Buffy…" Hetty went over and hugged her niece.

Hetty was Buffy's great aunt on her father's side. Buffy was sure she got her height from her aunt as Buffy was only a few inches taller than her aunt.

"You had me so worried when I heard about the destruction of Sunnydale. Are you all right? Is Dawn all right?"

"We're both fine. A few cuts and bruises but nothing that wouldn't heal. Dawn's in England with Giles and Willow. She would rather go to another country than visit family. Teenagers go fig."

"That's not all there is too is there?"

"You know me too well but we can talk about that tonight that is if you think you can put up with me for a few days."

"Of course my dear. You know you can always stay with me."

"Thanks." Buffy turned toward the screen before greeting the others. "Hey Leon thanks for keeping them busy. Did you speak to Robin?"

"He called last."

"Good, we all need to let our families know we made it out. I'll be headed your way in a few months. Turns out I have a family from each side of the family working as NCIS agents working in DC."

"Do you know who their names?" Leon asked. Buffy nodded.

"Anthony DiNozzo and Donald Mallard. Do they you know if they know each other?"

"They do. DiNozzo is on one of my best teams and Dr. Mallard is our ME. I wonder if they know they share a relative. If they don't already know don't tell them. I want to surprise them."

"Your secret is safe with me. I've got to get back to work. If you need anything you call and I'll see what I can do about getting it for you. Bye Buffy."

"Bye Leon and thanks."

The connection was cut and Buffy finally turned her attention to the rest of the people in the room. She went up to Callen first.

"It's good to see you again G." Buffy said hugging the blonde man.

"You too Buffy. I'm glad you're here. You look like you've been put through the wringer."

"And then some, but we did it." Callen nodded as Buffy moved on to the next person.

"Sam."

"Buffy." The two hugged.

"Before I leave you and I are going to go few rounds in the ring."

"Looking forward to it."

"Kensi, sorry I haven't answered your emails. It's been a little hectic and kind of hard with my computer buried in the sink hole that was once Sunnydale."

"It's okay Buffy. I'm just glad you're all right." The two girls hugged and Buffy turned to the shaggy looking blonde man that was standing next to Kensi.

"You must be Marty Deeks. I've heard a lot of good things about you from everyone. I'm Buffy Summers, Hetty's niece if you hadn't already figured that out."

"It's nice to meet you…waaaaait a minute. You're not the Buffy Summers that was under suspicion for burning down Hemery High School gym?"

"My reputation precedes me. How did you know about that?" Buffy asked.

"I was a senior at Hemery when that happened. I missed the dance because I was sick but everyone was talking about it on Monday."

"You and I will have to talk some more later." Buffy turned to Eric. "How's my favorite computer geek?"

"I thought Willow was number one and I was number two."

"You just moved up to number one. Let's just say the Scooby's aren't my favorite people right now."

"Then I'm doing great."

"That's good cause I need that brain of yours to find some people for me when you have the time. No hurry I'll be here for a couple of days. I just need an address, phone number, work place, and email if they have one." Buffy handed him the small list of names that Angel hadn't been able to find anything on.

"Thanks Eric, you're the best."

"Mr. Callen, I'm leaving you in charge for the rest of the day. Buffy and I will be out of the office. If you need me you know how to reach me. Come along my dear, we'll have lunch and then a talk over a nice cup of tea."

Buffy and Hetty walked out of the briefing room and made a quick stop at Hetty's desk before leaving NCIS.

* * *

><p>After having lunch Hetty took Buffy back to one of her homes. She fixed them both some tea and they took a seat in the living room.<p>

"I want you to tell me the real reason Dawn isn't with you and what your friends did to hurt you so badly."

"They all told me they could no longer trust my leadership, and they had the nerve to kick me out of my own damn house. The potentials, Xander, Willow, Anya, Giles, and even Dawn kicked me out. Then I come back with this wonderful new weapon just in time to save Faith and the some of the potentials from being eaten and they all acted like nothing happened. No one apologized or anything. Then they thought just because I stayed and we fought this battle that everything was all right. It wasn't and I had to get out. I needed to be away from them so I can help myself and let go of the anger and hurt I am feeling. So I told them I was leaving, and when I did they protested and I reminded them that they were the ones to kick me out. " Buffy took a deep breath.

"Feeling better?" Hetty asked.

"A bit."

"Good, now I agree that you need time away from your friends to work through your emotions and you deserve a rest. I want you to answer this honestly. Do you trust these people to keep Dawn safe and to be there to make sure she is getting her education?"

"At one time I did but now I think they would be too wrapped up in their lives to take proper care of her, yet I have to admit that I am still too hurt by her betrayal to bring her with me."

"I have an idea."

Hetty told Buffy what she wanted to do and the more Buffy listened to the plan the more she liked it. So she and Hetty spent the next three days getting everything together.

* * *

><p>Friday morning Hetty and her team said goodbye to Buffy. While Buffy was headed to San Francisco, Hetty, and her team were headed to England. When the plane arrived, Hetty was greeted by the British police. They were escorting her and her team to the Giles residences so that they could collect Dawn. The police were there to make sure there was no trouble. The police cars arrived at Giles home twenty minutes later. Hetty went up and knocked on the door. Giles answered.<p>

"Yes how can I help?" He asked as his eyes instantly notice the group that was with the petite woman.

"Yes my name is Heneritta Lang and I am here to take custody of my niece Dawn Summers. You'll see that the paperwork is in order and that it has been signed by my other niece Buffy and notarized given me custody of Dawn until such time as Buffy is ready to resume the responsibility."

Giles motioned for them to enter while he began to read over the custody papers. Dawn was coming down the stairs with Willow behind her.

"Giles who was at..? Aunt Hetty, what are you doing here?"

"You will be coming to live with me my dear until your sister is ready to resume her role as your guardian. Buffy wanted to make sure that you would be well looked after and she didn't believe that would happen with everyone so busy with rebuilding the council. Miss Blye if you would be so kind as to escort Dawn to get her things?" Kensi nodded.

"Lead the way." Kensi said to Dawn.

"Giles?" Dawn asked unsure of what to do.

"The document is legal. It even has Buffy's signature. Go get your thing Dawn."

Dawn nodded and went upstairs to go get her things.

"Why didn't Buffy call us to tell us?" Willow asked.

"Would you say anything to friends who stabbed you in the back?"

"That's enough Mr. Hanna. My niece voiced her concern to me. I told her that I would take care of it. I will be making sure that Dawn goes to school every day and does her homework."

Willow and Giles were discussing what they could do. Willow argued that they couldn't take Dawn. That Dawn didn't want to go with her. Giles told her that the document was legal and there was nothing they could do about it. They were family bit they weren't blood family. About twenty minutes later Dawn and Kensi came down with two suitcases.

"Say your goodbyes my dear. We have a plane to catch."

Dawn said goodbye to Giles, Willow, some of the potentials, and even to Andrew. She would have to email Xander and tell him what was happening. Buffy wasn't the only one who needed time after the end of Sunnydale. Callen and Sam took Dawn's luggage to the car and Hetty escorted Dawn to one of the police cars. As the cars pulled out Dawn watched until she could no longer see the house.

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who watch NCIS LA in this case Hetty does have more than one house but she's not going to a different house every night like Callen told Sam she does.<strong>

**Please Review and let me know if you want more.**


	2. Charmed Cousins

**I hope that you all like this. I enjoyed writing this one.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed on TTH and my one reviewer on fanfiction. Net. I love reviews and they make me want to write faster. **

**Helpful criticism will be excepted but please do not flame. If you don't like what I writ don't read it and don't review.**

**On with the story**

* * *

><p>Buffy pulled the car to a stop six hours later outside of her cousin's house. The last time she had seen her cousins was when her mother had died. Prue and Piper had come to the funeral but her third cousin Phoebe, who is around the same age as her, hadn't been able to come from New York to attend. Buffy left her stuff in the car incase her cousins couldn't put her up for a few days. Locking the car up Buffy walked up the step and knocked on the door. A minute later the door opened and Phoebe answered. Buffy's slayer senses picked up on a great deal of power that Buffy was sure hadn't been there before.<p>

"Buffy what are you doing here?"

"I guess you didn't get my e-mail. I sent e-mails out to the family to let them know that Dawn and I were all right and that I would be visiting everyone soon. You, Prue, and Piper are next on my list."

"We've had a busy few days. Come in." Buffy held back her wince.

They didn't know how bad it was to say those words. You never know when a vampire might be nearby and that would leave there home open for vampires to waltz right in.

"Prue! Piper! Come see who came to visit." Phoebe yelled as she shut the door.

Thirty seconds later Prue and Piper came down the stairs. Piper came over to her and hugged her tightly. When the three sisters were together Buffy knew that something had happened to her cousins since the last time she had seen them. They had gotten a major power boost that when put together could rival Willow at her worst.

"I had hoped you had made it out of Sunnydale before it collapsed."

"We did. We had few causalities but most of us made it out safely." Buffy said as Prue hugged her as well.

"Let's go into the parlor where we can talk and you can tell us what you've been up to." Piper suggested.

Buffy sat on the couch with Phoebe and Piper while Prue sat in the arm chair.

"I was telling Phoebe that I sent you an email a couple days ago to let everyone know that Dawn and I had made out safe and that I would be visiting everyone soon, but she said you guys have been busy."

"Like you wouldn't believe. Where is Dawn?" Prue asked.

"Dawn is staying with my Aunt Hetty on Dad's side. Dawn's been on a bit of a rebellious streak and I haven't been up to par. We've been at each other's throats. I decided that we both need to take time from each other before one of us kills the other. I'm hoping that staying with Aunt Hetty will help both of us to get our relationship back on track."

"It can't be that bad." Phoebe told her.

"It is. Dawn's been caught stealing, sneaking out, and cutting classes. I was suffering from a very bad bout of depression. It was so bad that the social worker was going to take Dawn from my custody."

"Why didn't you call? We could have helped." Prue asked.

"I didn't want to burden you. Plus you three were dealing with the death of your grandmother. Sorry about not making it to the funeral."

Buffy's Aunt Penny had died during the time that Buffy had been dead. She remembered being there with her mom and her cousin Patty Halliwell when Patty's mother, Buffy's aunt, had showed up.

"Sounds like you were dealing with a lot yourself." Piper told her.

"I was. I was in a depression and my friends kept coming to me with their problems wanting me to fix them when I couldn't fix my own. Enough about me, let's talk about you and when you three became witches."

Buffy watched their faces and saw the surprise on their face. Buffy watched as Piper threw out her arms out, and Buffy felt the effect for about thirty seconds and then it was gone. The sisters noticed that Buffy didn't freeze.

"Why didn't you freeze?" Piper asked.

"Don't know." Buffy said. "I was right you are witches. When did this happen?"

"Hold that thought," said Piper. "Leo!"

Blue orbs began to form by Prue. Buffy's hand was going into her boot and was on the handle of the dagger just in case. As soon as Leo had fully orbed in Buffy knew he wasn't evil. Buffy released her hold on the dagger and tucked it back into her boot.

"Leo, Buffy didn't freeze. Why didn't she freeze?" Phoebe asked.

"Well she is your cousin which means that she does have magic in her, but it's also may be because she's Buffy Summers THE Slayer."

"The what?" The sisters asked at once.

"I suck at being secret identity girl." Buffy mumbled.

"The slayer. I believe the slayer is in the Book of Shadows."

"I'll go get the book." Phoebe said getting up off the couch and heading for the stairs.

"What are you some kind of angel?" Buffy asked Leo.

"You could say that. I'm a whitelighter. I watch over my charges, which are Piper, Prue, and Phoebe, and intervene when necessary to help them along their path and keep them safe."

"I've got the book."

Phoebe took the book over to the couch and sat back down next to Buffy. Leo and Prue stood behind the couch and looked over Phoebe's shoulder.

"I believe it toward the back by vampires." Leo told her.

"Found it. The slayer is a young female girl bestowed with mystical powers that originated from the essence of a pure demon. To the demon world she is considered a myth but is very much real. Her powers include enhance strength, speed, agility, and resilience. The slayer also has super human senses. Into every generation a Slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer."

"Is this how you knew we are witches?" Prue asked.

"I could feel your power especially when you're together. When did this happen because at mom's funeral you didn't feel like this."

"When Grams died. You tell us your story and we'll tell you ours." Prue suggested.

"I can do that. Think I can stay here for a few nights? I'd like to see your club Piper and spend time with you guys before I head to Vegas to see my cousin Nick. He's a CSI."

"Sure you can share with me." Phoebe told her.

"Thanks." Buffy said and began telling them about her life as the slayer.

* * *

><p>It had taken almost three hours for Buffy and the sisters to get their stories told. Everyone was hungry and Piper was going to make a late dinner for them.<p>

"Phoebe, do you have a lap top I can borrow for a few minutes? I would like to check my email."

"Sure it's up in my room. I'll go get it."

Buffy sat at the kitchen table and watched Piper try to cook but was being hindered by Leo. She could tell that the two loved each other very much and wondered if they had any plans to marry.

"Here you go." Phoebe set the lap top in front of Buffy.

It was ready to go and Buffy signed into her Yahoo account and checked her mail. She had emails from some of the family members she had yet to see. There was an email from G, Sam, Kensi, and Eric. There was an email from Hetty and the last one was from Dawn. Buffy started with Dawn's letter first.

_Buffy,_

_I can't believe you sent me to live with Aunt Hetty. Why couldn't I stay in England? At least there I know I would get to have some fun. Do you even want to see me or are you abandoning me to live with Hetty until I turn eighteen. This is punishment for kicking you out of the house isn't?_

_I can't believe you did this to me and I really hate you for this._

_Dawn_

Buffy fought back the tears that were threatening to form. Dawn's email proved her point about both needing some time. Buffy hit respond and began typing out a reply.

_Dawn, _

_I truly hope that those words were spoken out of anger and that you do not really hate me for I love you so much that even being part from you makes my heart feel a bit empty. I miss you a lot, but you and I both know that thing between us have not been well. You and I have been sniping at each other a lot more than usual. When you kicked me out of our house I was hurt and felt betrayed but you are my little sister, my blood. I have sacrificed so much for you to not trust that I knew what I was doing. When I came back into the house everyone acted like nothing had happened. None of you even apologized and you assumed that everything was okay. I know I was kind of distant after the whole Glory thing but you knew the reason for that. I love you too much to have us keep fighting like we were. I think if we would have kept sniping at each other one of us would have probably killed the other and that would really suck. Your stay with Aunt Hetty IS only TEMPORARY. Even though Aunt Hetty has custody of you, you can always call me or email me but her word is law. If you don't follow her rules she can discipline you in any way she sees fits, and remember that she carries a badge, a gun, and works in a place that can lock you up. I love you Dawn and I hope that you will see that this is the best for both of us. I will definitely come and see you before school starts and I will take you with me to visit the family we have in Georgia and Florida. You only get to come with me if Hetty gives me a good report but either way I will visit. I am sure that Hetty told you the reason why I didn't want you to stay in England and that was the truth Willow and Giles will be busy and you would not be properly cared for. If I were punishing you for kicking me out of the house I'm pretty sure I could come up with something better than staying at Aunt Hetty's with nice houses and pools. I hope to see a response soon. I'm currently at our cousin house in San Francisco and will be leaving here Monday morning to see Cousin Nick on dad's side in Vegas. I'll pick you up a tee shirt and send it to you. _

_Love you always_

_Buffy_

With a sigh Buffy sent the email and then read the other ones. Her email from Hetty had been to let her know that she had picked Dawn up with no trouble, and that they had returned home. Buffy answered Sam's, Kensi's G's and Eric's letter before closing the lab top.

"Everything okay?" Leo asked.

"No but hopefully it soon will be."

* * *

><p>The next night the sisters took Buffy to P3. The place was crowded as the band Creed was performing there tonight. Buffy was sitting at the bar drinking a water when her senses went off. Buffy began scanning the crowd and it didn't take long for her to spot a guy nuzzling the neck of a woman as they headed for the exit. Buffy looked to see her cousins in the middle of the crowd. She moved through the crowd quickly and reached the door and looked at the bouncer.<p>

"Which way did they go?"

"They headed down the alley. Why?"

"He dropped his cell."

Buffy lied and then headed toward the alley just in time to hear the girl scream. Buffy pulled the stake from her boot She looked up just in time to see a red fiery energy ball coming at her and jumped out of it way. Dodging the fiery energy balls Buffy advanced toward the warlock without being hit, and then was thrown against a brick wall and landed in a pile trash. Buffy felt a bit dazed and looked up to see the warlock standing over.

"Get away from her!"

Prue yelled as she used her power to fling the warlock away from Buffy. The warlock crashed into the vampire who getting ready to bolt. Piper stood beside Prue ready to freeze or blow them up if necessary. Phoebe and Leo were checking on Buffy.

"Buffy, are you okay?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm okay. Just a little stunned. Don't think I've ever come across a warlock before." Buffy said as Phoebe and Leo helped her to stand.

They looked up when they heard the sound of an explosion to see that Piper had just blew up the warlock and the vamp.

"How did you guys know I was out here?" Buffy asked.

"I had a premonition of you being attacked." Phoebe told her. "Bruno told us you went into the alley after a couple."

"I thought I was saving lady from a vampire but it was just a trap to get at me. As soon as I had got into the alley, she through the energy ball at me."

"Were they targeting you because you're the slayer or hoping to use you to draw the girls out?" Leo asked.

"Don't know but it's going to be hard to find out since Piper blew her up before we could ask." Buffy said with a grin. "Let's go back in. I'd like to catch the end of the show."

The sister's, Leo, and Buffy walked together back toward the club.

* * *

><p>On Sunday Piper had cooked a big family dinner. Andrew was a good cook but his food didn't compare to Piper. Now it was Monday morning and Buffy was putting her stuff in the car and preparing to leave. Buffy gave each of the sister's a hug.<p>

"If you guys need help call me and I'll coming running possibly with an Army behind me. Piper, if you ever get the rutabaga off the ground I hope I'll get to be there." Buffy told her referring to the wedding that Piper and Leo wanted to have but was forbidden by the elders.

"I'll try. You make sure you call us too. Especially when you get done visiting and hopefully you can come back and visit us and bring Dawn."

"She'll like that."

"Buffy, if you need help for any reason just call out my name and I'll be there. The Elders said that you are a special case and have given me permission to help you anyway I can."

"That's pretty cool of them. All right I'm outta here. I'll see you guys in a few months."

"Bye." The others said as they watched Buffy get in her car and drive off.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter down. I am writing these as they come to me so I will post as soon as I can.<strong>

**Please Review.**


	3. Cousin Nick

**Thank you to my reviewers, you guys rock!**

**WARNING/SPOILER: This part of the story follows the ending of the CSI season 2 episode Stalker. Here is a synopsis of the episode: **

_Jane Galloway is a nervous breakdown waiting to happen. She has completely shielded herself from the outside world, but that doesn't stop a stalker in her attic from killing her. When CSI arrives, they find her hair dyed and her face shoved in the toilet. This image has a heavy impact on Nick, and they soon realize that this stalker is well acquainted with Nick, which makes the CSI the next target._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or CSI Vegas or the images I used in my fanart which a link can be found on my profile.**

* * *

><p>Buffy pulled up into the parking lot of the Las Vegas crime lab where her cousin worked. Nick had told Buffy to call him when she had got into town and Buffy had but received no answer. Before going to the lab she had stopped by Nick's place to see if he was there. That was when she headed to his work. Buffy got out of her car and headed inside. Upon entering Buffy was surprised at how quiet it was in there. She had expected it to be noisy with people hustling and bustling around. Buffy went up to the reception area.<p>

"How can I help you?"

"Yes I'm looking for Nick Stokes. He's supposed to be expecting me."

"Are you Buffy Summers?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Can I see some ID just to confirm that you're you?" Buffy nodded and reached into her purse and pulled out her new ID.

"You just got this a week ago?" The receptionist asked curiously.

"Yes Ma'am, if you look at the address you'll see it says Sunnydale California. My old ID went down with Sunnydale, and I'll have to get a new one when I decide on a new place to live."

"I heard about Sunnydale on the news. You were lucky." Buffy just nodded yes. "Mr. Stokes called about five minutes before you came in leaving a message for you that he was heading for his home."

"Thank you." Buffy said as she turned to leave.

* * *

><p>Buffy headed back to her car. She started the car and was soon heading back to her cousin home. Her thoughts were wondering why her cousin hadn't answered his phone. Fifteen minutes later Buffy pulled up in front of her cousin's home parking her car on the street. In the driveway was a crime lab SUV that Buffy assumed was her cousin's. Buffy got out of her car and grabbed both her bags. Buffy reached the door and was about to knock when the door opened.<p>

"You must be Buffy. I'm Warrick Brown. I work with Nick at the crime lab."

"It's nice to meet you. Nick is here right?"

"In here Buffy." Buffy heard her cousin call out and she could hear a slight tone of pain in his voice.

Buffy rushed in nearly knocking Warrick down with her luggage. Nick was sitting on the couch. His wrist was in some kind of cast, cuts on his face and neck, and he had stitches on his forehead.

"What happened to you?" Buffy asked sitting her stuff down and taking a seat beside Nick making sure not to jostle his arm.

"I got thrown out a second story window by a suspect who was still on the premises."

"He got checked out and the doctor's released him saying he needs to take easy for the next week. I'm Sara Sidle by the way. I also work with Nick."

"Nice too meet you."

"Nick we're going to head back we'll check on you tomorrow. Take if easy." Warrick said to Nick.

"I'll be making sure he does." Buffy said as she got up to see them out.

"Buffy, it was nice meeting you." Warrick told her.

"You too. Hopefully we can all go out for breakfast one day before I leave."

"We'll let Nick know." Warrick said as he and Sara left.

Buffy watched until they got into their vehicle and then shut and locked the door. She then turned and made her way back to the couch.

"How was your drive?" Nick asked.

"It was good. I ran into some traffic, stopped for food in Bakersfield also for a bit of a stretch and did a bit of shopping. I ran into some more traffic when I entered Vegas. I tried calling you when I got here but I can see why you didn't answer. Have you taken your medication?"

"Not yet. We had just gotten here a few minutes before you did. Why don't you take your bags into the spare room and get settled? I'll go take my medicine and then we can talk some more?"

"Sounds good."

"The spare bedroom is down the hall on the left." Buffy nodded getting up and getting her two bags from where she had dropped them. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

><p>Buffy put her bags on the floor by the bed. Her slayer instinct was telling her that something wasn't quite right in her cousin's home but it didn't feel demonic. Buffy opened her bag and removed the clothes to reveal a false bottom and selected a dagger with a sheath. She hooked it behind her and made sure her shirt hid it. She then quickly put everything back into the bag and zipped it. Just as Buffy stood, there was a knock on the front door. She heard Nick call out "who is it" and her slayer hearing picked up the reply. She heard Nick grunt as he got up and Buffy hurried back out to the front room. Nick had just opened the door.<p>

"Please please let me in. I saw this house. I saw the number I saw the street name. Something is wrong here. I saw you sitting with a blonde and then a crash."

"Was that blonde me?" Buffy asked coming further into the room. Mr. Pearson looked at her closely.

"Yes."

"I'll take care of this. Mr. Pearson, can you tell me exactly what you saw?" Buffy asked him.

"I saw this house, this address." Mr. Pearson looked around.

"What else?" She coached.

"I saw crashing. I saw falling. I saw someone seeing through the back of his head. I don't know. I don't know. I don't know…green tea. Does that mean anything to you?"

"That depends did you see the drink or the letter t?" Buffy asked. "Is this what you saw?"

Buffy asked pointing to the green T that was on the rug.

"Yes, yes that's it."

Before Buffy or Nick could say anything else the phone rang and Nick moved to answer it. Buffy saw Mr. Pearson start walking further and further into the house.

"What are you seeing now?" Buffy asked.

"Looking down from above." Mr. Pearson looked up and Buffy realized that they were standing at the door that led up to the attic.

"Mr. Pearson, go back and stay with Nick. I'm going to check something out. Keep him by the door."

Buffy opened the panel to the attic and she jumped up in to the attic. Her eyes instantly adjusted to the darkness, and Buffy knew the exact moment Nigel Crane came at her. She kicked out with her foot catching him in the chest. He went flying and landed with a thump. Buffy could hear Nick below calling her name. Crane got up desperate to take down the woman before him. He charged at her again and this time Buffy simply decked him hard enough to knock him out. Crane's body landed and crashed through the floor.

"Buffy?" Nick called out as he moved to check on Crane.

"Sorry about that." Buffy said looking down on Nick and Pearson. "You got some rotten boards up here. You might want to open the door before the cops bust it in."

Buffy jumped down landing on top of some of the ceiling. She kept her eye on Crane just too make sure he wasn't coming to while Nick opened the door and motioned for Brass and his men to come in. Brass entered to see Crane out cold on the floor with Buffy standing over him.

"Everyone okay?" Brass asked.

"We're fine. He'll probably have one hell of a headache when he wakes up. I've been told I have one hell of a right hook." Buffy said with a grin. Brass returned her grin.

* * *

><p>An hour later Buffy and Nick were pulling into the Bellagio parking lot. She pulled into a parking spot and carefully shook Nick awake.<p>

"Where are we?" Nick asked.

"At the Bellagio. Your place is kind of a mess right now. Let get our room and then you can go back to sleep."

Buffy grabbed her two bags and Nick's bag and carried them in. Nick followed behind her as Buffy went up to the front desk.

"May I help you?" The desk clerk asked.

"I'm Buffy Summers, I believe you have a Grand Lakeview suite with two master bedrooms for us."

"Yes ma'am, we have your suite already for you." The woman said giving her a smile.

Buffy gave the woman the credit card Angel had given her. Once everything checked out the clerk called a bell hop over and gave Buffy a key for each of them that would allow them to get up to their suite and into their room. The bell hop struggled to lift Buffy's bag with the weapons in the hidden bottom. Buffy picked it up with ease making the bellhop gape. They then followed the bellhop to the elevators where Buffy used her key so they could reach the level their suite was on. When they arrived on the floor the bellhop carried the bags to the room and used the key to open the door.

"Is this to your satisfaction?"

"Yes thank you." Buffy gave him a tip and then closed the door and locked it behind him. "Why don't you head into the bedroom and lie down?"

"Sounds good." Nick picked one of the rooms and immediately pulled the covers back. He got into bed, turned the light off, and fell asleep instantly.

A few minutes later Buffy checked on Nick to see that he was fast asleep. She snuck into his room and pulled the covers up and quietly snuck back out closing the door. Buffy heads off to her own room taking her bags with her. She checks out the bathroom and sees the huge tub with a variety of washes and soaps to use and decides to take a bath before going to bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning Buffy woke up around seven. She didn't need much sleep and the four hours she had gotten were enough to rejuvenate her. Once she was dressed she checked on her Nick. He was still sound asleep and Buffy would let him sleep as long as he wanted. Buffy went out to the balcony and looked over at the beautiful green grass and waterfall scenery. Buffy hadn't realized how long she had been out there until Nick spoke.<p>

"Morning, how long have you been up?"

"Only about an hour. How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good. Those pain killers are good ones."

"Feeling hungry?" Buffy asked as she moved to go in. Nick nodded. "Would you like to eat here or would like to go out?"

"Let's eat here so we can talk."

"Sounds good. There's a room service menu over by the phone. Let me know what you want and I'll order it." Nick nodded and began looking over the menu. "Get whatever you want we'll charge it to the room."

Nick made his decision and Buffy called and ordered their breakfast. They then went and sat on the couch.

"Buffy, how can you afford this?"

"I personally can't. I have probably about two hundred dollars to my name until I get the insurance check for the house."

"Then how are you paying for this?" Nick asked curiously.

"I'm not Angel is."

"Who's Angel?"

"My ex-boyfriend. He and I are still really good friends. He runs a hotel in LA and it was where we stayed at for a few days after the destruction of Sunnydale. I mentioned I wanted to visit family to him, and on the day I was leaving he gave me this credit card and a thousand dollars cash. I've mostly been using it for food and gas. This is the first big purchase I've put on it. I was planning on doing some shopping while I'm here and have it sent to Aunt Hetty's house."

"How is Aunt Hetty?" Nick asked.

"Doing pretty good from what I read in her last email though she may be regretting her decision in taking temporary custody of Dawn."

"Dawn's living with Aunt Hetty?"

Buffy nodded and then went on to give him a version of the story that doesn't entail vampires and other creatures of the night. By the time she had finished telling him there was a knock on the door signaling their breakfast had arrived. Buffy got up and answered the door and the waiter wheeled the food to the table. Nick and Buffy sat down at the table and began eating.

"What do you say to a sightseeing and shopping trip today? I need to get some clothes and get Dawn some souvenirs and I'm sure you could probably use new clothes too. I heard your friend Catherine talking about Crane wearing your clothes. I don't know about you but I don't think I would want them back."

"I don't. That's sounds good."

"Good, I'll call down to the concierge and get us a mini limo. You're in no shape to drive and I've been driving more than I care too. Plus, we'll have plenty of room for what we buy."

Buffy could see by the look on Nick's face that he was wondering what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

><p>The shopping, sightseeing, and dinner afterward had gone great. Buffy and Nick had returned to the hotel to return the limo and drop off what they had bought. Grissom had called to check on Nick and told them that his place had been released and he could return home when he was ready. Nick had wanted to go to his place to start cleaning it up. Buffy agreed and they soon left in her car and headed to his place. Buffy pulled her car to a stop in front of Nick's house. Buffy noticed that Nick didn't get out right away. She didn't say anything and just let him take his time. After a few minutes and several deep breaths, Nick got out and Buffy followed. Opening the door with his key, Nick stepped into the house cautiously as if he expected Crane to still be there. The first thing they both had notice was that the huge chunks of plaster were gone. The only sign that anything had happened there was that was still a very large hole in his ceiling. Buffy had figured it was probably one of Nick's friends that had cleaned up the mess. Even though Nick new that no one was in his house he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He went from room to room making sure and Buffy was right behind him.<p>

"Do you think you can stay here or should we start looking for someplace new? I can stay as long as you want."

"That's good because I think I'm going to need help moving. This doesn't feel like home anymore."

"All right, why don't we go back to the hotel? I can make a few calls and get a place set up so that we can have you moved in by the end of the week. Just tell me what you want and I'll relay it to my contact and we'll see what we get."

"Let's go then."

Nick locked the house up and they returned to the hotel and while Nick was soaking in the sauna Buffy made a call to Angel.

"Buffy, how are your visits with your family going?"

"Good. I'm in Vegas with my cousin Nick. Just to let you know I put a good amount of money on the credit card. Nick and I are staying at Bellagio. That's actually why I called."

Buffy explained what happened and then told him what she wanted from him.

"I'll see what I can do and I call you when I have what you want."

"Thanks Angel."

* * *

><p>By the time Buffy had gotten up in the morning Angel had called with a list of houses that suited what Nick wanted. Buffy and Nick checked out the houses and Nick found one that he liked and that was closer to the crime lab. That night Buffy called Angel and had him rush the closing process. Two days later Nick and Buffy were taking Nick's stuff to his new house. By the end of the week Nick was completely moved in and Buffy had checked them out of the Bellagio. Buffy stayed another few days before Nick drove Buffy to the Airport.<p>

"Call me and let me know when you're return flight gets in and I'll pick you." Nick told her.

"I will. Thanks for letting me park my car at your place."

"It's no problem. After everything you've done for me during your stay, this is the least I could do."

"I'll see you in a week." Buffy hugged her cousin.

Nick returned the hug. He watched as his cousin until he could no longer see her.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of that chapter. Next chapter Buffy goes to Forks.<strong>

**Please Review.**


	4. Uncle Carlisle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Buffy.**

**First let me say THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed. You guys are awesome.**

**I got a little stuck on this one but I like the finished product and I hope you do too.**

* * *

><p>Buffy had just passed the "Welcome to Forks" sign and was glad that she would soon be there. The flight had been two and a half hours non-stop and then she had a three hour and forty-five minute drive to get to Forks. She still had at least another ten minutes before she reached her cousinuncle's house. Buffy's mother had died never knowing that the man who she knew as cousin Carlisle was really her great uncle and a vampire. Her great grandfather had been Carlisle's brother (For the purpose of this story Carlisle Cullen had a younger brother). Buffy hadn't figured it out until he and his wife Esme had come to her mother's funeral. They had been waiting at Buffy's house when they had returned from the cemetery. Buffy's slayer senses had instantly picked up on it but she didn't know how why they weren't burning. She had told everyone to go in and that they would be inside in a few minutes. Her uncle had been shocked when Buffy confronted them about being a vampire. He told her that he would tell her everything after everyone had left and he had. After that they kept in touch by e-mail since Sunnydale was too sunny for them. Buffy pulled the car to a stop in front of the house. She noticed there were no cars in the drive way. Then she spotted a note taped to the front door.

_Buffy, _

_If you are reading this it means we have not yet returned from our outdoor excursion. We were planning on being home by the time you arrived but we're not. Go inside the door is open. Esme has cooked for you and you will find everything in the refrigerator. If you are hungry help yourself. See you when we get home._

_Your loving uncle, _

_Carlisle_

Buffy went back to her car and grabbed her bags. She opened the front door and dropped her bags once she had entered. This was the first time she had been in this house but she found the kitchen easily. When she had runaway after the whole Angel fiasco she had gone to stay with her Uncle and his family. At that time they were living in Alaska. Buffy opened the fridge and saw that Esme had been more than busy. She made more than enough to feed Buffy's slayer metabolism. Buffy began taking some of the food out. She found the plates and the silverware and began filling up her plate. She put it in the microwave to heat it up and then went to the table to eat. Buffy was halfway through her meal when she heard several cars pull up. She heard multiple doors shut and soon there were seven vampires in the kitchen.

"Buffy, it's good to see you. Have you been here long?" Carlisle asked.

"It's good to see you too Uncle Carlisle." Buffy said as she got up and hugged him. "Only about fifteen minutes. I saw the note when I arrived and you know I can't pass up Esme cooking."

"Sorry we weren't here to greet you. Sit down and finish eating and you can greet everyone when you are done. Everyone out and Buffy will see you when she finished eating."

Esme told her children and ushered them out of the kitchen. Carlisle stayed taking a seat across from Buffy.

"Thank you for letting me stay here while I visit." Buffy said between bites.

"You are my descendant Buffy. You're family. You and Dawn and any children you two have will always be welcome in our home." Carlisle told her.

"I know. Aunt Esme, I don't know who cooks better you or Piper."

"Would that be one of Penny's granddaughters?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, Aunt Penny taught Piper everything she knows. I think if Aunt Esme and Piper got together they could take over the cooking world."

Both Carlisle and Esme gave her a warm smile. Buffy had a second helping of food before she finally declared she was full. Esme took Buffy's plate, fork, and glass and put them in the sink. Then the three of them joined the others in the living room. They had barely entered the room when Alice came over to hug her.

"Buffy, it's good to see you."

"It's good to be seen." Buffy told her as they walked more into the room.

Buffy then greeted each family member before she took a seat between Carlisle and Edward.

"Buffy, what really happened in Sunnydale?" Carlisle asked her.

"You don't believe that there was an earthquake and that the town went down in a sinkhole?" Buffy asked with a knowing smile. "I take it Alice got a vision."

"I saw you fighting along with your friends and a group of girls and then you were running along the rooftop. The buildings were collapsing with the rest of the town and you jumped landing on the roof of the bus."

"Almost didn't make it."

"Buffy, why didn't you call us?" Her uncle asked.

"The thought to call you crossed my mind so many times. In the end, I didn't call because I didn't want to expose your secret. Plus, they all told me they could no longer trust my leadership, and telling them that I have seven vampire relatives that could kick ass better than most of them wouldn't help my case. It mostly came down to not wanting them to know about you."

"If a situation like this ever comes up again I want you to call us. I'm glad you wanted to keep our secret but you and the possible ending of the world are more important than keeping our secret." Carlisle told her looking her straight in her eyes.

"Okay, I will."

"So Buffy is Dawnie staying with your friends in England?" Rosalie asked.

"Dawnie and I are at sort of at odds with each other and she's staying with my Aunt Hetty on my dad's side. Aunt Hetty sends me emails about how things are going but Dawn's miffed at me for putting her in Aunt Hetty's care instead of leaving her in England with Giles. I actually need to borrow a laptop later to check my mail."

"I'll get you mine. Just let me know when you're ready for it." Alice told her.

"Thanks, I will."

Everyone sat and talked for another couple of hours before Emmett broke out the board games.

* * *

><p>With Alice's computer Buffy sat on her bed a bit hesitant about signing on to her email. Buffy hadn't been able to check her email that much in Vegas. The few times she did check it there hadn't been anything from Dawn. Buffy had new mail and felt her anxiety come back when she saw one of them was from Dawn. She clicked on it and as soon as it loaded she began reading.<p>

_Buffy,_

_Sorry I haven't answered you sooner but at first I was still mad at you and now Aunt Hetty has grounded me for a week and I'm not allowed to watch TV, go out, or be on the computer. You're probably wondering what I did and I have to tell you as part of my punishment that's why I'm on during my grounding. Aunt Hetty said she would know if I didn't tell you. I snuck out to go to a party at a frat house. Aunt Hetty was apparently expecting me to do something like this and had the party raided. She let the police take me to a cell where I stayed until morning. I never felt so embarrassed being taken away in handcuffs and I wish I had taken your warning more seriously. Now on to responding to your email before Aunt Hetty makes me get off. When I wrote that email to you I was angry at you for leaving me here instead of taking me with you, but I've been thinking about it and you were right. We were sniping at each other a lot, and I agree that the time apart will be good for us and hopefully bring us back together where we're not sniping. This is long overdue but I am sorry for throwing you out of the house. At the time I knew it was wrong but I was mad at you about whatever our sniping had been about that night. When you didn't come back by morning I was really worried. I was so glad to see you when you finally did come back, and I know I didn't show it but with everything that had happened it got forgotten. I do want to go with you to see our relatives in Georgia and Florida so from here on out I'm going to be on my best behavior. I hope to see you soon._

_Love you, _

_Dawn_

_PS. Aunt Hetty's house is pretty cool._

With a smile on her face Buffy, sent a reply back to Dawn before checking her other mail. Once she was done responding she gave the laptop back to Alice and said goodnight to her family and headed off to bed.

* * *

><p>The next day after Buffy had a wonderfully delicious breakfast, she had suggested a sparring match with Emmett. Buffy had put on a pair of sweats and tank that she had bought while shopping in Vegas. The whole family except for Edward, who was picking up Bella, gathered outside in the yard. The two were sparring and Buffy loved the fact that she didn't have to hold back. The sparring had been going on for twenty minutes and kept going even as Edward pulled his car to a stop in front of the house. Buffy had just grabbed Emmett's arm to throw him when she looked up. Emmett had quickly reversed the move and Buffy landed on her back hard. The move had knocked the air from her.<p>

"Emmett!" Rosalie scolded as she moved to check on Buffy as did Carlisle.

"Buffy, are you hurt?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm okay. He just winded me." Buffy said as Carlisle and Rosalie helped her up.

"I'm sorry Buffy. I didn't mean to throw you like that."

Emmett said very apologetically especially since Rosalie was giving him a look that would kill if he wasn't already dead.

"It was my own fault. I let myself get distracted and I learned early on that that could be fatal."

"Why don't we go into the house and you can get cleaned up and then Edward can introduce you."

"I'll go with you Buffy." Rosalie said as she walked with her.

* * *

><p>Buffy took a quick bath to get the sweat and dirt off. While she had been in the shower, Alice had come up and gotten out the exact clothes Buffy had decided on wearing. Buffy got dressed and Rosalie decided she wanted to do Buffy's hair. She brushed Buffy's hair out and pulled most of it into a ponytail leaving her bangs to hang out on the right side. The three girls all walked back downstairs where Edward was sitting with Bella on the couch. Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the floor playing a PS3 game. They hit pause when the girls came down. Buffy gave them both a reassuring smile that said she was okay. Rosalie went and sat with Emmett wrapping her arms around him.<p>

"Bella Swan, this is Buffy Summers. She is one of Carlisle descendants. Buffy this is my girlfriend Bella."

"It's nice to meet you Buffy."

"Nice too meet you too Bella." Buffy said shaking her hand.

"That's pretty cool. You two have the same first and last initials." Emmett said from his spot on the floor.

"I brought girls a little snack to have while we talk." Esme said as she brought in some cookies and Carlisle brought in the milk.

Buffy gave them both a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She noticed that Edward was staring at her and he knew he was trying to read her.

"Bella, have you been breaking things more than usual? Like your alarm clock?"

"Actually I broke my alarm the other day. Why do you ask?"

"I tell you in a minute." Buffy walked over to the fire place and grabbed the poker. "Humor me and try to bend this for me."

Bella gave Buffy a strange look but complied. At first you could tell that she wasn't trying very hard.

"Please give it your best shot. We all know you're not trying very hard. I promise I'll explain."

That seemed to encourage Bella and she bent the poker easily. The Cullen's at first were shocked but they soon caught on. Buffy took the poker back and straightened it back. Now Bella was the shocked one.

"Bella, when did you first notice that you were suddenly stronger and faster than you were before?"

"About three weeks ago. It was a day after the dance."

"That's what I figured. Guys Bella's a slayer."

"A what?" Bella looked at Buffy like she had two heads.

"A slayer, well the technical term is vampire slayer but the slayer also slays demons and other things that go bump in the night."

"I don't want to be any kind of slayer let alone a vampire slayer. I won't kill them." Bella told Buffy getting angry at her.

"You wouldn't be able to anyway and I wouldn't want to even if you could. They are my family." At that Bella did blush having forgotten about Buffy being family. "No there is another kind of vampire out there that torments the Earth."

Buffy took a seat beside Edward and began explaining to Bella about slayers and vampires. Buffy watched Bella as she talked, and was surprised to see that Bella was handling it quite well.

"My friend Willow is a badass Wicca witch. To stop the first evil she did a spell that activated every girl in the world that could be slayer and made them a slayer."

"So does this mean I have to go and kill vampires?" Bella asked.

"Only if you want to. My friends, are in England, rebuilding the Watcher Council and only the girls who want to take up the fight will. The others don't have to but once the Council is rebuilt we would encourage the ones that don't want to fight to come for a week or two to at least get the basics in self defense and in handling the power that has been given to you. If you want to learn the basics I can stay for an extra week to help you."

"Thank you." Bella said gratefully.

* * *

><p>Over the next two weeks Buffy and Bella spent a few hours a day doing the basics maneuvers of defending herself. Buffy made sure she knew how to stake a vampire should the need arise. To help Bella with her strength Buffy tossed eggs at her and told to catch them without breaking them. They had went through twelve dozen eggs before she was finally able to accomplish her task. Now Buffy was preparing to leave. Jasper had just put her bags in the trunk.<p>

"Before you go Buffy, we have a few gifts for you. Since you lost just about everything when Sunnydale went down we got you this digital camera so that you can take pictures to share with Dawn."

Carlisle said handing her a camera bag. Buffy opened the bag to see a top of the line camera with an extra lens for zooming and a USB card.

"Thank you, you guys didn't have to get me anything. I just wanted to visit."

"We know but we wanted to." Alice told her. "We also got you a new lab top. It has mobile broadband so you can check your mail anywhere."

"Thank you. Now that I have a computer again I'll make sure to keep in touch. Bella here's a list of my cell number, e-mail address, Giles cell, Willow's cell, and Xander's cell. This is just a precautionary. If something supernatural or world ending happens you can call us or you can call if you just want to talks."

"Okay, thanks."

Buffy hugged her and then hugged Edward and said goodbye to him. Edward took the camera and computer bag put them in the car while Buffy said goodbye to the rest of the family. After five minutes of hugs and goodbyes Buffy got in her rental and drove off headed to Seattle. Her flight wasn't until six but she wanted to give herself plenty of time.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter down. Next chapter Buffy heads back to Las Vegas briefly and then is off to Albuquerque<strong> **New Mexico.**

**Please Review.**


	5. The Evans

**This chapter took longer than I expected it to. I picked HSM 2 because it fits into my pattern I have for the family.**

**WARNING: This follows HSM2 movie.**

**Thank you to my reviewers. Your reviews mean a lot to me and they keep me writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or High School Musical.**

* * *

><p>Buffy's stay in Vegas this time was only long enough to sleep and then have breakfast with her cousin's team. Buffy had gotten quite a few good stories about her cousin from them. After breakfast Buffy said her goodbyes she was once again on the road. The drive would take her a little over eight hours. Buffy thought about the last time she had seen her aunt and it had been at the graduation party her mother had insisted on throwing her. The whole family had come, her aunt, uncle, and her two cousins Sharpay and Ryan. At the time they had been around twelve and they should be seventeen or eighteen now. Her aunt had her own money but married a rich guy which meant they were very rich, so they had given her two hundred dollars as a present.<p>

* * *

><p>Buffy was only a few minutes away from the resort that her father's sister's family owned. Buffy pulled the car into the resort and pulled it to a stop at the valet parking. The attendants helped Buffy get her things onto a cart and wheel it to the front desk. The man at the desk looked up.<p>

"Hi, I'm here to see my Aunt Derby and Uncle Vance."

"You must be Buffy. I'll let Mr. and Mrs. Evans know that you are here and the bellboy will take you to your room."

Buffy followed the boy who looked to be about the same age as Dawn. When they entered the elevator neither of them said anything. The elevator went up to the top floor and the bell hop opened the door to the room. The room was just as nice as her suite at the Bellagio had been and Buffy was going to make sure she thanked her aunt. Buffy gave the boy a tip and settled down on the couch to rest for a minute. The door to her room opened and Buffy knew it was her family. She stood up to greet them.

"Look at how much you've grown since we last saw you. You've grown up to be a beautiful woman." Her aunt said as she hugged Buffy. "Sharpay, Ryan, you remember your cousin Buffy?"

"It's nice to see you again Buffy." Ryan said as he hugged Buffy.

"You too." Buffy said.

"We wanted to come and invite you to eat with us in an hour in the dining room." Her uncle told her.

"I would love to. I wanted to get here as soon as I could so I haven't had anything more than a bag of chips and a soda since breakfast. How should I dress?"

"Whatever you are comfortable in dear." Her aunt told her. "Ryan will come and get you and show you the way."

"Then I'll need to hurry with my shower if I'm going to be ready in time."

"We'll let you get ready and we'll see you at dinner. Buffy if you need anything call the front desk and Fulton will get it for you." Everyone left and Buffy locked the door behind them before heading to the shower.

* * *

><p>Buffy settled on wearing a nice pair of black slack with a white tank covered by a blue short sleeved blouse. Buffy let her hang down. It had grown back some since Buffy had cut it. She gave herself the once over in the mirror just as there was a knock on the door. Buffy opened the door and greeted her cousin with a warm smile.<p>

"Buffy, you look great." Ryan said giving her a smile.

"Thanks. Let's go. I'm starving."

Buffy checked to see if she had her key card before shutting the door. She walked beside Ryan and the two talked. Buffy asked how school was going, and he told her about how he and Sharpay were beaten out for the leads of the spring production.

"I bet that didn't go over well with Sharpay." Buffy chuckled.

"She fumed for weeks." Ryan told her.

"I bet."

They entered the dining area and Ryan led Buffy to the family's table. Already sitting at the table were her aunt, uncle, Sharpay, and a boy Buffy didn't know.

"Buffy, honey you look gorgeous. I love your outfit." Her aunt said as she stood and went over to Buffy.

"Thank you I bought it when I was visiting Cousin Nick in Vegas."

"Buffy this is Troy Bolton. He goes to school with Sharpay and Ryan, and he's working here this summer. Troy, this is my niece Buffy Summers. Buffy is going to be visiting for the next few days."

"It's nice to meet you Buffy." Troy said as he offered her his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Troy." Buffy said shaking his hand.

"Good now that everyone is acquainted let's sit." Her uncle said.

Buffy moved to take the seat between Sharpay and Ryan. Ryan was sitting at the end of the table.

Troy, being a gentleman, pulled Buffy's chair out for her and then pushed it in when she sat. Buffy thanked him and Troy gave her a smile that said "you're welcome" before moving to take his own seat. When Buffy looked over at Sharpay, Buffy could see the jealousy in her eyes.

Buffy just rolled her eyes as to say "as if".

"Buffy have you thought about where you are going to live once you are done traveling?" Her aunt asked.

"Dawnie and I will probably go to England. That's where my friends are at rebuilding our company's headquarters."

"What happened to the old headquarters?" Troy asked.

"It blew up. They said the cause was a faulty gas line."

"Wow." Troy said stunned.

"I know. It was pretty tragic. We lost pretty much all of the heads. Giles is pretty much the only one left and now he and my friends are rebuilding and Dawn and I will join them once I'm done visiting."

"Who's Dawn?" Troy asked.

"My younger sister. She's about the same age as you." Buffy told Troy and looked at her aunt. "She's staying with Aunt Hetty for a little while."

"How is Aunt Hetty?" Her Aunt asked.

"As intimidating as ever."

The food arrived at the table and they were served by two teens that she was sure were Troy's friends. Once they had eaten and the desert had arrived conversation resumed and it was mostly on Troy. Buffy could tell that he was becoming uncomfortable. She took a sip of her red wine and set it down. Then reaching for her fork to eat her desert, Buffy made sure her elbow knocked her wine over on to Sharpay. The scream was heard throughout the restaurant and everyone was looking at them.

"I'm sorry. I hope I didn't ruin your dress. It was an accident." Buffy was giving such a performance that she thought it deserved an Oscar. "I'm such a klutz. I'll pay to have it dry cleaned or buy you a new one."

"That's all right dear. No need for that. Sharpay, honey maybe you should go change." Her mother suggested.

Sharpay stood up in a huff giving Buffy an evil glare and Buffy gave Sharpay her best apologetic look. Buffy had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Once Sharpay was gone Troy excused himself and left quickly. Buffy finished her desert and asked her aunt if it would be all right for her to go for a moonlight swim. Her aunt told her that would be okay and she told Buffy she could do what she wanted and the staff knew that. Buffy thanked her and said her goodnights to everyone and promised to see them at breakfast.

* * *

><p>Buffy had gone back to her room and changed into her swim suit. Swimming would be a good way for her to work off those calories she just ate. She grabbed her towel and a bottle of water and headed to the pool. When she reached the pool she saw Mr. Fulton standing over Troy and a girl Buffy assumed was his girlfriend. Buffy walked toward them.<p>

"See you two started without me. Oh hello Mr. Fulton I hope they weren't too loud. When I asked my aunt if I could go swimming she said it was fine and I didn't really want to swim alone. I had asked Troy at dinner and he asked to bring a friend, and I told him I didn't care."

"Sorry to interrupt Miss Summers. I will leave you three to your swim."

All three watched as Mr. Fulton walked away in a bit of a huff. He knew that Buffy was covering for them but his employers did say to treat Buffy as he would the other members of the family. Once they were sure he was gone Troy and Gabriella turned to Buffy.

"Thank you, we owe you for getting us out of trouble." Gabriella thanked her.

"That's two I owe you. Thank you Buffy." Troy said.

"I kind of hated ruining such a nice dress but I could tell that you were really uncomfortable with Sharpay trying to hit on you and I can see why."

"Gabriella, this is Buffy Summers. She's Sharpay's and Ryan's cousin. Buffy, this is Gabriella Montez my girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you Gabriella." Buffy said with a smile. "I was coming down to swim some of that dinner off when I caught your drowning act. I was going to leave then I saw Fulton, but since I covered for you, you are more than welcome to stay and swim with me."

Troy and Gabriella looked at one another before they both nodded.

"Good I could use the company, and here's some words of advice for both you. Watch your backs. My little cousin is on the prowl and I believe she wants to stick her claws into you Troy, and she's trying to come up with a way to break you two up. Trust me I had a friend in high school that acted the same way."

"We will."

The trio hung around the pool for about ninety minutes swimming and eating before calling it a night. Troy and Gabriella thanked her again before leaving.

* * *

><p>The next day Buffy was up bright and early working out in the gym. At first she had the whole gym to herself but she soon began attracting a crowd of both staff and guest. She made a big show out of it doing flips, twists, and turns in the air. The crowd applauded, cheered, and whooped. After ten minutes Buffy finished her work out and grabbed her towel to wipe the sweat off her face and neck.<p>

"Wow, Buffy that was incredible." Troy said standing beside his friend who waited on them last night.

"Thanks, who's your friend?"

"This is Chad Danforth. Chad this is who I was telling you about. This is Sharpay and Ryan's cousin Buffy Summers."

"It's nice to meet you." Buffy said shaking his hand. "Crap is that the time? I've got to go. I'm supposed to be at breakfast in fifteen minutes and I need to freshen up. I'll see you both later."

Buffy rushed passed them and the small crowd that was still lingering and hurried toward her room. She quickly showered and changed throwing her wet hair into a ponytail. She rushed out of the room and hurried toward the dining room. Buffy slowed her pace as she entered the dining area. She spotted her family sitting at the same table they had sat at dinner the night before. When she walked in her aunt smiled.

"Buffy, how did you sleep?"

"Just fine Aunt Derby." Buffy said as they all sat down. This time Buffy took the seat by her aunt and away from Sharpay.

"I'm glad." Her aunt said as Chad came in and asked Buffy what she wanted for breakfast.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Her aunt asked once he had left.

"At the moment nothing more than lounging by the pool."

"Maybe you would like to join Sharpay for her golf lesson? It will give you two a chance to get to know each other."

"Sure Aunt Derby, I'd like that." Buffy said with a sweet innocent smile. She could see that Sharpay was seething. "What time is the lesson?"

"11:30 right princess?" Her uncle said. "Sharpay talked us into promoting Troy to Assistant Pro."

Now Buffy understood why Sharpay wanted lessons. Breakfast was served and they all ate making small talk while they did.

"Ryan, will you give me a tour around the place so I know where I'm going. I found the pool last night but that was only because it was beneath my room and I had to ask where the gym was."

"Sure Buffy we can start the tour after breakfast."

* * *

><p>After breakfast Ryan showed Buffy around to everything the club had to offer. Buffy had a good time with Ryan as they laughed and talked. They finished their tour at the driving range and Buffy told Ryan she would wait for Sharpay here.<p>

"A word of warning when Sharpay's putting duck. She's liable to wrap that club around your neck after ruining her time with Troy twice."

"And I feel just horrible about it." Buffy said in her best sarcastic voice. "Didn't you both take lessons for golf?"

"Yes." Ryan said looking in the direction of Troy.

"So this is another plot in the plan to steal Troy from Gabriella. Isn't it too bad I had to be here to mess up her plan."

"Good luck." Ryan hugged Buffy and began walking toward the resort.

"Hey Buffy, what brings you down here?" Troy asked when he saw her.

"My aunt thought Sharpay and I should spend some time together and thought learning to hit a golf ball would be a bonding experience. I figured Sharpay was up to something when she started seething when I agreed to this. She's supposed to be here at 11:30. There she is now and look her cart matches her outfit." Buffy said sarcastically causing Troy to laugh.

"Troy!" Sharpay called out as she grabbed her bucket of pink balls. She dumped the balls totally ignoring Buffy.

"Cool balls. Which one of you is first?" Sharpay didn't hesitate in taking the club from him. Buffy was content in letting her cousin go first.

"By the end of summer you'll have me playing like a pro."

Sharpay says this as she went to hit the ball and the club went flying in the air toward Buffy. Buffy reached out and caught the club with ease. She could see that Sharpay was shocked and fully expected the club to hit her older cousin.

"If that's how you play it's going to take more than the summer to get you playing like a pro. Like to try that one again little cuz?"

Sharpay growled at her and took the golf club from Buffy. She went to hit the ball and this time the ball rolled a few feet.

"Why don't you take a couple of shots Buffy?" Troy suggested.

"Oh I think Sharpay needs the practice more than I do because apparently you've forgotten those golf lessons Aunt Derby and Uncle Vance paid for."

At that Sharpay gave Buffy a look that said she wanted to kill her. Troy on the hand had a look that said really on his face. Buffy then takes the club from Sharpay and hits the ball sending it flying toward the hole. The ball hits the ground and rolls in.

"And that's without a single lesson. Let's see you do that Cuz."

Sharpay screamed and walked off in a huff. Troy and Buffy just watched. Troy turned toward Buffy.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen Sharpay that mad before."

"She needs to realize that not every is going to go along with her princess routine. She thinks because she's Sharpay Evans that she can have anything she wants and I'm not playing to that fantasy. She wants you. I can only run interference for another day and then the day after I'm headed for Colorado."

"You sure you can't stay for the rest of the summer?" Buffy shook her head no.

"I can't. I have family expecting me. Sharpay, my aunt, and my uncle will be trying to give you whatever you want to get you to do what they want. You just need think about how you don't want to become like them. You want a scholarship to college?"

Troy nodded.

"Get it because you earned it not because someone else's money can get it for you. When temptation becomes too great and you want to give in think about your friends and if you need to you can call me and I'll knock some sense into you."

"Thanks Buffy."

"You're welcome."

Buffy left after that greeting Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor as she passed.

* * *

><p>Two days later as Buffy was preparing to leave she went around and said goodbye to all the Wildcats she had met. For being such good waiters she tipped Chad and Troy, who took back his job as a waiter, twenty dollars each. She had given Troy her number to call in case he felt himself returning to the dark side. Now standing in front of her car she was saying goodbye to her family. She gave her aunt and uncle a hug goodbye and they gave her envelope with five hundred dollars cash.<p>

"I can't accept this. You already let me stay and eat here free of charge."

"We want you to have. Save it to use on Dawn or save it to put it towards something you need."

"Thank you." Buffy said placing the money with the money Angel had given her.

Buffy then said goodbye to Sharpay which was mostly in the form of a nod. Ryan was last and Buffy hugged her cousin and whispered in his ear.

"_Be your own person and not one of your sister's sheep."_

"_I will."_

Buffy let go of him and then got in the car. She started the car and gave one last wave before driving off.

* * *

><p><strong>That's another chapter down. Next chapter Buffy goes to Colorado and gets to see the gate and maybe an alien or two.<strong>

**Please Review.**


	6. Uncle Jack

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I was a bit blocked and I couldn't decide on who I wanted to use. **

**Thank you to all my reviewers you guys are the best.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Stargate SG-1. Nor do I own the images for the fanart. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p>Buffy pulled her car into the Norad visitor parking lot. She grabbed her purse that contained her I.D. Locking her car up Buffy made her way over to the guard. She got her I.D. out showing it to the guard as she spoke.<p>

"My name is Buffy Summers your CO should be expecting me."

"Yes Miss Summers, I have your name right here. You're escort will meet you at the next check point."

The guard opened the gate and Buffy walked through and headed toward the building. By the time she had reached the building there was a tall slender male with brown hair waiting for her.

"Miss Summers, I'm Major Paul Davis liaison for the Pentagon and the SGC. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Does he know that I'm here?" Buffy asked as she and Major Davis continued walking.

"No as per your request. He knows your arriving and he thinks it will be later tonight and at his home."

"Good."

* * *

><p>General Hammond and SG-1 were in the conference room debriefing from their latest mission when there was a knock on the door. The door opened to reveal Major Davis.<p>

"Excuse me sir, I wanted to let you know that the trained official to assess our hand to hand combat skills is here." Davis said keeping the smile off his face.

"Bring our guest in Major." Hammond told him. "I want you all on your best behavior. From what I've been told this person is the best in the field. The President handpicked this offical himself."

"Well handpicked might be a bit exaggerated." Buffy said as she walked in her face grinning madly.

"Buffy? What are you doing here? You're the trained official picked by the President?" Jack asked as he went to hug his niece.

"Yep." Buffy said hugging her uncle. "When the President asks you to evaluate his men in hand to hand combat you can't refuse. I'll spend this week with you and then next week I'll evaluate your soldiers."

"How in the world do you have clearance to know about this?" Her Uncle asked.

"That's a long story that's going to have to wait until later. I promise I'll tell you before my time here is up." Buffy turned toward General Hammond. "General Hammond, it's nice to meet you and thank you for keeping my surprise."

"You are welcome Miss Summers. It was worth it to see the look in the Colonel's eyes."

"It was wasn't it?" Buffy said with a huge grin.

"Everyone this is my niece Buffy. Buffy, I want you to meet my team. This is Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Murray."

"It's nice to finally put faces with the names." Buffy said as she shook their hands.

When she and Teal'C shook hands Buffy's eyes lingered on him but she didn't say anything. When he let go of her hand, Buffy went back to stand beside her uncle.

"Colonel, as soon as you finish your report you are free to start your time off."

"Yes General. Buffy, would you like to come with me?"

"I'll come to your office after the tour Major Davis is going to give me. He's going tell me the skinny about what you do here."

"I'll drop her by your office after the tour Colonel."

"That sounds fine and then we can stop by my place and then if you want we can head to the cabin."

"Sounds good. See you in a bit."

SG-1 left the briefing room and Major Davis began giving Buffy the tour of the Stargate program filling her in on what was happening.

* * *

><p>Three hours later Buffy and Jack were in his truck on their way to his cabin. Buffy did most of the talking telling him all about what's been going on with Dawn. Jack told her about some of their missions. They stopped in the nearby town to pick up some groceries they would need for the week and grabbed a pizza so they wouldn't have to cook that night. They arrived at the cabin half an hour later. Jack and Buffy carried the groceries in and the Jack went to the circuit breaker to turn on the electricity. Once the electricity was on, Buffy turned on the oven to reheat their pizza. Twenty minutes later the groceries were put up and the pizza was hot again. The two ate until they were full finishing the meal off with some Oreos.<p>

"So are you ready to tell me how you have enough clearance to know about the Stargate?"

"Yeah I can tell you but you have to keep an open mind and remember you fight aliens." Jack gave her a curious look but remained silent.

Buffy started her explanation off with telling her uncle about how she became the slayer and about the fire at the gym.

"Did Joyce know about you being this slayer?"

"Yes but she didn't find out until the end of my sophomore year."

"When you ran away?"

Buffy nodded yes, and then began explaining about Sunnydale, the Master, Angelus, and being wanted for murder.

"That's how mom found out. She had just gotten out of the car when a vampire attacked and I had to stake it. She and I got into a huge argument and she told me if I left the house not to come back. I had to leave to save Giles from Angelus and to stop Angelus from destroying the world. After that I spent the next three months in LA trying not to be the slayer."

Buffy then told him about her senior year and her first year of college. She told him about dating Riley.

"I was taking psychology and the TA and I started dating. It wasn't long before I found out that he was working for a government agency that was capturing and experimenting on vampires and demons. My friends and I had to shut the whole project down when one of their creations went on a killing spree."

"How did you do that?"

"Well as you would probably say that's top secret, and I don't want either of us to get in to trouble. It basically comes down to me being the slayer and having a bad ass witch for a friend."

"O-o-k-a-ay, and that's how you got your clearance?"

"Pretty much."

"Your clearance must be high for you to know about the Stargate."

"It is. My clearance level is the same as the vice president."

"Really?" Jack was surprised by that.

They had talked for another hour before they decided to turn in for the night.

* * *

><p>The next day, Jack and Buffy were sitting by the lake fishing. Neither of them had had so much as a nibble.<p>

"I thought you said there are fish in your lake." Buffy said as she reeled in her line to see that her worm was gone.

"There are your bait is gone isn't it?" Jack said from his chair.

"That's because it drowned waiting for your so called fish. I think I'm going to have Willow do a spell to determine if there are really any fish in this lake."

"Do you think I would spend all my time sitting here if there weren't any fish?"

"Yes, because you find it relaxing. Have you ever caught a fish up here?"

"I've caught a few up here thank you very much."

"Then I'm right and there are no fish in this lake because you caught them all already." Buffy teased.

"Well how would you like to find out for me?" Jack asked with a devious look in his eyes.

Though it had been a long time since she had seen that look Buffy knew what it meant and dropped her pole and moved out of her uncle's reach. Jack watched as Buffy ran toward the cabin. Neither of them saw Buffy's line get a nibble.

* * *

><p>Buffy had run back into the cabin and decided to check her email on her laptop. While she waited for her computer to boot up, Buffy got herself some chips and a drink. She logged in to her email and began looking through them while eating her chips. She had emails from Willow, Xander, Troy and Gabriella, from all of the Cullens, Bella, Dawn, and a few from the relatives she still had to see. She opened the one from Dawn and was glad to see that Dawn's email pretty much said the same thing her phone call with Hetty had. Dawn was behaving and looking forward to spending her two weeks before school with Buffy. Buffy answered her emails making sure to answer the one from her godmother who she would be visiting in Kansas after her stay with Uncle Jack. Buffy had just finished answering her email when she heard the door to the cabin open. She looked up and smiled when she saw Jack bringing the poles back.<p>

"I don't see any fish. Let me guess…it got away right and it was this big."

Buffy said opening her arms as wide as they could go. Her uncle just gave her a look.

"Brat. What are you doing?"

"Checking my emails. I'm just about done."

Jack put the fishing stuff up, grabbed a beer and took a seat beside her on the couch. He used the remote and began flipping through the channels and found a hockey game on. Ten minutes later Buffy logged out of her account and turned her computer off. Her uncle seemed to be enjoying the game and Buffy was content to watch it with him. Twenty minutes later Buffy's eyes began to grow heavy. She was soon asleep sitting up with her head resting on the back of the couch.

* * *

><p>When Buffy woke up from her nap it was to the aroma of cooking food. From the smell of it her uncle was cooking steaks. As she moved to get up Buffy realized that she had been lying on the couch with a blanket. She knew her uncle must have laid her down and covered her. When she got up she stretched and then folded the blanket draping it over the back of the couch. She headed toward the kitchen to see her uncle making salads.<p>

"Hey kiddo, I was just about to come wake you. Are you hungry?"

"Definitely. Is there anything I can do?"

"Set the table?"

"Sure."

Buffy nodded and went over to get two plates and some silverware. She placed them on the table as her uncle brought the food over. They each took a stake, salad, and baked potato and began to eat.

* * *

><p>The week had passed fairly quickly for Buffy and Jack. They fished everyday and never caught anything. Buffy had given Jack a demonstration of her slayer powers and he had been impressed. Jack was pretty sure Buffy could take on Teal'C and win. They had returned to Jack's home Sunday afternoon. On Monday Buffy drove with her uncle to the mountain. Buffy started with the security personnel first. For the first couple of marines Buffy noticed that her Uncle Jack had come to watch her evaluate the security staff. She could see that he was enjoying watching her fight trained marines, who had underestimated her, with ease. It didn't take long for word to spread about how good Buffy is as a fighter. After Monday there wasn't one person in the entire base that didn't believe she was qualified to do what she was doing. On Wednesday Buffy and Jack sat down with his team and told them about her being the slayer. Buffy had been bombarded with questions from Daniel and Sam for the rest of the day and part of the next until Jack put an end to it. On Friday afternoon a huge crowd had gathered in the gym to see her fight Teal'C. Among the attendants were General Hammond, Major Davis, and even the President himself. The match began with the two circling each other. Buffy let Teal'c make the first move. Buffy blocked it and counter with an attack of her own. They two went on like this for a while, both giving and both receiving. The crowd cheered them on as both were doing moves and taking hits that regular humans would not be able to. The fight lasted a good twenty minutes before Teal'C yielded.<p>

"You are a mighty warrior Buffy Summers."

"Thank you Teal'C so are you. That was fun. You really made me have to think." Buffy said as she pulled him up.

Jack, Daniel, Sam, Hammond, Major Davis, and the President came over to congratulate the two. Jack handed Buffy a towel while Sam handed Teal'C one.

"That was worth pushing back my trip a couple hours. Thank you for doing this for me Miss Summers."

"Well when the President of the United States asks you to do him favor who am I to refuse?"

"I am in your debt and if there is anything I can do for you don't hesitate to call. This number is to my personal secretary. Just tell her who you are and if I'm available she'll put you through on a secure line." President Hayes handed her a piece of paper with his number.

"I will."

"I want you to have dinner with my family at the White House when you are in DC or around the area."

"That sounds good. It will probably be at least a month and a half before I make to DC."

"That's fine. I look forward to seeing you."

General Hammond, President Hayes, his secret service men, and Major Davis all left the gym. There were a few more rounds of congratulations before Buffy headed for the showers.

* * *

><p>On Saturday Jack had a cook out inviting his team, General Hammond, Major Davis, and a few others from the base. Buffy enjoyed being able to spend time with the people her uncle spent most of his time with. Buffy liked Lou Ferretti. He reminded her a lot of Xander. Everyone was in the backyard sitting and talking.<p>

"So Buffy, where are you off to next?" Daniel asked.

"Kansas, Smallville Kansas to be exact. My mother's best friend, who is also my godmother, lives there with her family."

"Tell her I said hi." Jack said from where he was removing burgers from the grill.

"I will."

"All right campers food is on." Jack said as he took the plate of burgers, hot dogs, and bratwurst put it on the table with the rest of the food.

Everyone got up and got in line with their plates to eat. Buffy got her food and went back to her seat to eat. Before she dug into her food she had to take a moment and to look at her uncle's other family and she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter down and next we head to Smallvile.<strong>

**Please Review.**


	7. Godmother Martha

**Happy New Year everyone!**

**Sorry about the long wait but real life has gotten in the way and has cut into my writing time down some. I will try to post chapters as soon as I can.**

**It's been a while since I've watched Smallville so forgive me if I get anything wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Smallville nor do I own the images used for the fan art. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p>Buffy pulled her car to a stop in front of her godmother's farm house. She had driven pretty much non-stop only stopping for gas wanting to make it there by dinner time. As she was turning her engine off, she saw her godmother, her godmother's husband, and their son had come out.<p>

"Buffy! I'm so glad you are finally here. How was your drive?"

"It wasn't too bad. Hit some traffic on my way through Metropolis."

"Well you're here now. You remember my husband Jonathan."

"It's good to see you again Buffy. Martha's been preparing for your visit for weeks."

"Thank you for having me Mr. Kent."

"I told you before to call me Jonathan, and you know you are welcome here any time. Buffy you remember our son Clark?"

"Yes, it's been a few years. It's nice to see you again."

"You too." Clark said shaking her hand.

"We'll let's go on inside so you can have a chance to get settled before dinner. You'll be sleeping in Clark's room." Martha told her.

"I don't want to push Clark out of his room. The couch will be fine for me."

"It's okay Buffy. During the summer, I like to sleep in the loft in the barn."

"Clark's turned it into his own recreation room. He spends most of his nights out there." Jonathan told her.

"If you're all sure lead the way. Just let me get my bags from the trunk."

"Give me your keys and Clark and I will bring them in." Buffy nodded and handed Jonathan her keys before following her godmother into the house.

* * *

><p>After getting settled in Clark's room and getting a shower in, Buffy felt refreshed. She put on a pair of blue jeans and a red short sleeved blouse. With her hair pulled back into a ponytail, Buffy headed downstairs. She entered the kitchen to see that her godmother was putting the finishing touches on dinner. Jonathan was getting milk and lemonade from the fridge. Clark was just finishing setting the table.<p>

"Is there anything I can do?" Buffy asked knowing her godmother was going to tell her no.

"You can grab the basket of rolls and follow me to the table."

Buffy nodded and grabbed the basket of rolls and followed Martha to the table. Martha motioned for Buffy to take a seat. Martha had gone all out having made a beef roast with mashed potato and gravy. She had peas, corn, and homemade rolls. Everyone sat down and Jonathan said grace. Soon they all had full plates and were eating. They made small talk during dinner saving the big talk for after dinner. For dessert Martha had apple pie and chocolate cake. Buffy had a slice of each. Martha, Clark, and Jonathan were shocked that she could eat almost as much as Clark. Once dinner was over they went into the living room to talk. Buffy started the talks by telling them about Dawn, and then about her visits so far.

* * *

><p>The next day it was decided that Clark would show Buffy around town while Jonathan and Martha made some deliveries. Then they would meet up and have lunch in town. Clark had taken her all over town saving The Talon for last. They still had about forty-five minutes before they had to meet up with Jonathan and Martha. As they entered the Talon Clark held open the door so that Buffy could enter. Buffy liked the Egyptian motif. It gave the place a good old feeling. The two got into the short line and Buffy was looking at all the delicious pastries. When it was their turn Buffy got herself a latte and a piece of carrot cake while Clark settled for a bottle of water. They searched for a place to sit finding two comfy chairs back in the corner. Buffy settled in one chair and Clark in the other.<p>

"This place is great." Buffy said as she was about to dig into her carrot cake.

"I'm glad you like it."

A voice said from behind Buffy and Clark. They looked up to see a bald headed man who looked to be about the same age as Buffy standing there.

"Hello Lex."

"Clark." Lex greeted him before turning his attention to Buffy with a smile. "I don't think I've had the pleasure. Lex Luthor owner."

"Buffy Summers patron." Buffy said shaking the hand that he had offered.

"It's nice to meet you Buffy. What brings you to our little town?"

"Remember I told you that mom is Buffy's godmother and that she was coming to visit for a few days?"

"Yes, I remember now, but Clark you forgot to mention how beautiful she is."

"Why thank you Mr. Luthor. Would you like to join us? We still have about thirty-five minutes before we have to meet up with Martha and Jonathan for lunch."

"I would love to, but only if you call me Lex."

Buffy nodded her head and Lex moved a chair over to sit beside Buffy. One of the waitresses came over bringing Lex his usual coffee.

"So Buffy, how do you like our little town so far?" Lex asked once the trio was alone again.

"Kind of reminds me of Sunnydale. I mean before it was swallowed by the earthquake."

"You lived in Sunnydale?" Lex asked. Buffy nodded having just taken a bite of her cake.

"Buffy lived there since she was sixteen." Clark provided for her.

"You were lucky to make it out of there alive."

"I really was. I have some friends that didn't make it out." Buffy said thinking of some of the new slayers, Anya, and Spike. Both Clark and Lex saw her sad look.

"Where are you living now?" Lex asked wanting to change the subject a bit.

"At the moment nowhere. With the destruction of Sunnydale, it made me want to see family. So, I've been travelling since then visiting with family, but my mail is currently being delivered to my Aunt Hetty's house in LA. I gave her custody of my sixteen year old sister while I'm travelling. After I'm done with all my visiting I guess I'll probably be moving to England."

"Why England?" Lex asked.

"The headquarters for my job was based in England before the building and all the heads and staff were killed. My friend Giles and I being the only active staff left it's pretty much up to us and my friends to rebuild. They're in England now working on that while I'm visiting family. So Lex, tell me how did you and Clark become friends?"

Lex and Clark told Buffy the story about how they met. By the end of the story Buffy was laughing and smiling. She had known that Clark was different. He had been setting off her slayer senses ever since she had arrived. Lex had just confirmed it.

* * *

><p>At 12:40 Buffy and Clark made it to the café. The Kent truck was parked out in front so they knew that Jonathan and Martha were there. Buffy and Clark entered and immediately spotted the two and made their way over to the table where they were sitting.<p>

"You're late. We were beginning to get worried." Martha said as the two sat down.

"Sorry, we were at the Talon when we ran into Lex. We were just leaving to come meet you when we ran into Lana and she wanted to meet Buffy." Clark told her. "And then we ran into Chloe and Pete as we were walking here."

"I'm just glad you two are all right." Martha said giving them both a warm loving smile.

"Buffy, what do you think of Smallville so far?" Jonathan asked.

"I like it. Everyone has been really nice and friendly."

Jonathan nodded. Their waitress came over and everyone ordered their lunch and drinks.

"What did you think of the Talon?" Martha asked Buffy.

"It's nice. I loved the décor, and business seemed to be doing really well."

"Yes Lana has done wonders with that place." Martha told her.

Lunch went on with everyone talking and eating. When lunch was over Buffy and Clark promised to meet them back at the farm as soon as they retrieved her car.

* * *

><p>Buffy and Clark had stopped at the bakery and picked up some brownies and cookies for dessert for after dinner. They were now on their way back and were in no rush. Buffy was doing the speed limit and Clark was actually fiddling with the radio. That reminded Buffy of Dawn so much. Buffy really missed her sister and is really looking forward to seeing her for the next couple of weeks. Clark had finally settled on a radio station and Buffy actually liked the song that was playing. They were only a couple of miles away from the farm when Buffy hit the brakes hard to keep from hitting the teenage boy that was standing in the middle of the road. When the car had stopped completely Buffy and Clark looked at each other and both spoke at the same time.<p>

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. You?" Clark asked.

"I'm okay. Let's see if he's all right."

Both Buffy and Clark got out of the car. Something felt off about this but Buffy wasn't sure what.

"Hey are you all right? Do you need help?" Buffy asked.

"No I'm fine but you won't be."

The teenager form instantly began changing from a small lanky boy to an eight foot tall green scaly demon that seemed to glow green. The demon's scaly sharp claws made to strike at Buffy. Before Buffy could do anything she felt herself being pushed out of the demon's path. When she looked up from where she landed Buffy saw that Clark was struggling with the demon. Buffy was wide-eyed when Clark threw the demon several feet away. The demon got up and charged at Clark this time spewing a green slime at him. Her shock finally wearing off, Buffy got up running to the inside of the car and hitting the trunk button. She ran to the back of the trunk and lifted open the compartment where the spare tire would be. She selected a broad sword and quickly hurried back to the fight. The demon slime oozing off of Clark was affecting him and he was on his knees. The demon was leaning over him read to bite him.

"I don't think so ugly!" Buffy said charging at it using slayer strength.

Her foot hit the demon in its chest and it went flying backwards before it could take a bite out of Clark. Taking a moment to glance at Clark, she could see that he was now lying on the ground. His eyes were open and he was breathing. Believing that he was fine for the moment Buffy moved to advance on the demon. The demon was back on its feet and charging at Buffy. The two fought hand to hand with Buffy having the upper hand most of the time. A long broad tail swung around knocking Buffy to the ground, and Buffy was sure that that tail hadn't been there earlier. Momentarily stunned, Buffy looked up in time to see that the demon was ready to spew its slime again. With slayer speed Buffy was on her feet bringing her sword around and quickly chopping off the demon's head before he could spew his slime. The demon let out a piercing scream before falling to the ground dead. Buffy waited a few seconds to make sure it was truly dead before running over to Clark. By this time Clark's eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow.

"Clark! Clark! Can you hear me?"

Clark didn't respond, and Buffy knew she had to do something. She ran to the trunk and reached for her spare bag that she carried for slaying emergencies. From out of the bag she grabbed a towel and a warm bottle of water. She ran back over to Clark and began using the towel and water to wipe the slime off him the best that she could. After a few minutes Clark's eyes began to flutter open.

"_Buffy?" _Clark spoke softly.

"Welcome back. How are you feeling?" Buffy asked.

"Still hurts. Not as bad though." Clark said his voice sounding a little bit stronger.

"I'm going to get you back to the farm so we can get the rest of the slime off of you and then we can decide what to do from there."

Clark nodded weakly. His eyes went a little wide when Buffy picked him up and carried him over to the car. Buffy placed him in the back seat so that he could lay down some. Once he was in, Buffy ran over and grabbed the demon's body and quickly dragged into the woods and hid it so that she could come back and dispose of it properly later. She then grabbed her sword, put it back in the trunk, closed the trunk, and the hopped into the driver's seat once again. Taking a look at Clark she saw that he was unconscious again. She sped out of there like a bat out of hell. If Clark hadn't already been feeling poorly Buffy's driving probably would be making him sick now.

* * *

><p>Martha and Jonathan Kent were beginning to get worried about Buffy and Clark. They had said they were coming straight home and it was ninety minutes later and they still hadn't returned. Martha had tried calling Buffy's cell only to find that it was turned off. Jonathan had just grabbed his keys to go in search of them, when he heard a car pull up in front of the house at a fast speed. Both he and Martha ran out of the house to see what had taken them so long. What they saw had shocked them both. Buffy was carrying Clark as if he weighed no more than a sheet of paper.<p>

"Clark! Buffy, what happened?" Martha cried out as they approached Buffy.

"We ran into some trouble. We need to get the rest of this slime off of him. It's hurting him."

Buffy told them not slowing her pace one bit as she headed for the house. Jonathan tried to take Clark from Buffy, but she refused.

"I've got him. No sense in all of us getting this goo on us, just get the door and get the shower started. We're both going in as we are." Both of the Kent's nodded.

Martha ran ahead to start to get the water running. Jonathan held the door open for her. Then he and Buffy headed up the stairs and to the bathroom where Martha was waiting. Buffy took a moment to slip off her shoes before she carried and held Clark in the shower. With Jonathan's help they got him into a standing position. It wasn't long before the rest of the demon slime began to wash out of their skin and clothes. A few minutes later, Clark began to sputter as he came to.

"Shut it off." Buffy told Martha.

The water stopped instantly. Clark lifted his head and Martha and Jonathan could see that he was looking better.

"How are you feeling son?" Jonathan asked.

"Better."

"That's good because I think we all need to have a super long talk about what Clark really is and I'll tell you the truth about me and what really happened in Sunnydale." Buffy said as she grabbed one of the towels Martha had gotten out for them.

Twenty minutes and a change of clothes later everyone was sitting in the living room just like they had the night before. They were all sitting there no one wanting to start. It was Buffy who broke the silence.

"What are you? Are you an alien or a demon?"

"I'm an alien." Clark told her.

"When did you come to Earth?"

"That's all you have to say about Clark being an alien?" Martha asked when Buffy didn't even seem to blink an eye about it.

"Well yeah, if you've seen half of the things I have a humanoid boy that comes from another planet isn't even a four on the weirdness scale. Besides Clark isn't the first alien I met."

"How did you kill that thing that attacked us?" Clark asked. Both Jonathan and Martha stiffened at the word kill.

"Most demons can be killed by cutting off their heads. Though slime demons don't usually change form or glow green. That one has me a bit stumped."

"I would say it was infected by the meteor rocks." Clark told her.

"Meteor rocks?" Buffy asked confused.

"On the day I arrived on earth there was a meteor shower that hit Smallville. We think they come from my home planet. It seems that certain people, animals, and I guess demons were infected in the places where there are higher quantities. Whenever I get near them they make me sick. I think your demon was infected with the green meteor rock and so was its slime."

"That makes since. So have you always been super strong and fast? I mean you hid it well."

"Yes. On the day we found him Clark tore the door off our truck to get us out. He looked like he was only about two." Martha told her.

"Buffy, how were you able to carry Clark in here?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm the slayer or I guess a slayer now but that another story that we'll get into later. Slayers are magically given enhanced speed, strength, and senses. I'm probably nowhere near as strong as Clark but I am stronger than your average human. It so we can fight demons and vampires."

The Kent's and Buffy spent most of the night telling their stories only stopping long enough for Martha to cook dinner.

* * *

><p>The rest of her time in Smallville had gone smoothly. She got to talk with Clark's friend at a greater length and they got to know her. Lex had been at the coffee shop each time Buffy and Clark made an appearance. On her last night in Smallville, he had stopped by the farmhouse and given Buffy a gift. Buffy had no problem with accepting his gift which was a top of the line cell phone and the first numbers programmed into it was his cell, home, and office numbers. Buffy thanked him and promised to call him. The next morning after breakfast she and Clark loaded her car up with her bags.<p>

"I'm so glad you came to visit Buffy and I hope that you come by as often and that next time you bring Dawn." Martha told her as she hugged her.

"I will."

"Do you have everything?"

"I think so but if you find anything just email me and I'll give Aunt Hetty's address so you can send it there."

"Where are you headed next?" Clark asked.

"I'm going to make a slight detour down to Texas on my way to Florida. My cousin Nick who lives in Vegas comes from Texas and his parents and my other cousins still live there. I'm going to only spend one day there as I'm expected in Florida. Dawn will be meeting me there in a few days."

"Drive safely and let us know when you get there." Jonathan told her as he hugged her goodbye.

"I will." Clark hugged her next followed by Martha who wanted one more hug before Buffy left.

Buffy waved goodbye to them before she got in her car and drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>That finishes off another chapter. I hope you all liked it.<strong>

**For the next chapter I'm thinking CSI Miami or 2 Fast 2 Furious (which took place in Miami). I have ideas for both.**

**Please Review.**


	8. Godfather Horatio

**Sorry about the long wait. Real life prevented me from posting this sooner. **

**For this chapter I took a reviewers advice and I combined this chapter with both CSI Miami and 2 Fast 2 Furious.**

**I do not own Buffy, CSI Miami, or 2 Fast 2 Furious. I also do not own the pictures I used in the fanart.**

* * *

><p>Buffy's visit with the rest of Nick's family had gone very well. She got to spend the day with cousins she hadn't seen in years and even a few new ones she hadn't met. When she had left from Nick's parent's house she drove fourteen hours before stopping in a rest area. Being the slayer she only needed a few hours of sleep, and she wanted to get going as soon as possible. Buffy had slept for about three hours before she had gotten up, got coffee from the vending machine, and resumed her drive. Buffy wanted to surprise her godfather by arriving a day early. She only had six hours to go as long as she didn't hit any traffic.<p>

* * *

><p>Buffy was glad that she was almost to Miami because the car was making a weird sound and she was sure the engine was going to conk out on her and leave her stranded. Twenty minutes later Buffy was entering Miami and her car was sputtering worse than before. She got off the highway deciding to pull into the first auto shop she could find. The first one she found was called Fast and Furious. She pulled into the parking lot just as the car finally decided to die on her. Putting the car in park Buffy got out and walked to the open garage door. There was a bald, muscular, but skinny black guy leaning over the hood of a Supra. Buffy could see a pair of legs sticking out from underneath another car.<p>

"Excuse me I was wondering if you could help me. I'm afraid my car just died in your parking lot."

"Buffy?" The voice that was underneath the car called out as he rolled out from under it. "I thought that sounded like you."

"Brian? So this is where you ended up after the LA fiasco."

"Yeah, what brings you out to Miami?" Brian asked as he and Buffy hugged.

"You would know if you checked your email once in a while. I'm in Miami to visit my godfather."

"Sorry been a little busy. Buffy, I'd like you to meet Roman Pearce. He and I grew up together. Rom, this is Buffy Summers. She and I met about seven years ago in a LA."

"Hey." Rom greeted her and offering his hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Buffy said shaking his hand.

"So what's wrong with your car?" Brian asked her looking toward the parking lot.

"I don't know. It started sputtering when I entered Florida. I was lucky I made it to Miami. This was the first garage I found."

"Let's get it into the garage and I'll take a look at it."

"That'll be great."

Buffy, Brian, and Rom went out to where Buffy's car was sitting. Together Brian and Rom pushed the car toward the garage.

"How's Dawn doing?" Brian asked as they were pushing.

"I'll be picking her up in two days from Miami International. She's going to be spending the rest of the week here with me and our Godfather Horatio."

"I would like to see her before you go."

"We'll have dinner together before Dawn and I leave."

"Sounds good. Let's see if we can figure out what's wrong with your car." Brian said as they got the car in the garage and lifted the hood up.

"Okay, you do that while I give my godfather a call and give him a heads up that I'm here. I wanted to surprise him by arriving a day earlier than planned."

Brian nodded and Buffy stepped out into the warm Miami sun. She took her phone out and began scrolling through her phonebook for her godfather's cell number. Once she found the number she hit send and waited.

"Buffy, what a surprise, how is your drive going?"

"That's why I'm calling. I made good time and I'm in Miami, but my car decided that it has had enough. It died on me."

"Where are you? I'll come get you."

"The car actually made it to this garage on Fourth Street called Fast & Furious. Turns out it's owned by an old friend from LA and he's going to see if he can fix what's wrong. I think I'll hang around here for a bit."

"All right, call me if you need a ride or when you're on your way to the house."

"I will. I'll see you tonight." Buffy ended her call and headed back into the garage. "What's the verdict?"

Bryan and Rom were standing by her car looking over her engine. They both turned when she spoke.

"Once I get the right parts I'll be able to fix it. I should be able to get the parts I need in a few days and have your car ready by the end of the week." Brian told her.

"Good, why don't you go order those parts and then you can take me to lunch."

"Sounds good. Give me twenty minutes, and I'll be ready to go." Buffy nodded.

* * *

><p>Buffy and Brian spent the afternoon together. For lunch they had gone to this little café where they sat outside. They ate and talked filling each other in what had happened since they had last talked. Brian paid for their lunch and then he took Buffy over to where Tej was holding his water races. Tej was yelling through a bull horn and looked up at their arrival.<p>

"Hey Tej, I want you to meet an old friend from LA. This is Buffy Summers. Buffy, this is Tej Parker. He's the man to go to when you want to know what's going down in Miami."

"That's good to know. It's nice to meet you." Buffy said.

"You too." Tej said shaking her hand.

"Have you seen Suki today?" Brian asked.

"Naw man, but she's suppose to be coming by soon. What brings you to Miami Buffy?" Tej asked.

"I'm here to visit my Godfather. It was just pure luck that I ran into Brian here."

Tej nodded before using his bullhorn to talk the drivers on the jet skis. Buffy and Brian stayed and watched a few races. Twenty minutes later Suki had arrived. Brian introduced her to Buffy and the two girls hit it off.

* * *

><p>By five O'clock Brian had taken Buffy back to the garage to retrieve her bags and was now pulling into the Miami-Dade Police parking lot. Buffy saw her uncle's hummer and knew that he was there. She pulled out her cell and dialed his number. She waited for him to answer.<p>

"Buffy! Where are you?"

"In the parking lot. Are you free to meet me in the lobby?"

"I'm on my way."

"See you in the lobby." Buffy hung up the phone as Brian pulled into a parking spot.

"Are you coming in? I would love for you to meet my Godfather."

Sure. Do you want to take your bags with you or come back out for them?"

"I'll take them with me."

Buffy and Brian got out of the car and went to the trunk to retrieve her bags. Brian carried two and Buffy took one. Buffy led the way inside and as soon as she entered she spotted her godfather. A huge smile was on both their faces as the two hugged each other.

"Buffy, I'm so glad that you are here." Horatio told her.

"So am I, Horatio. I want you to meet my friend. This is Brian. Brian, this is my godfather Horatio Caine."

"It's nice to meet you son." Horatio said shaking his hand.

"You too sir. Buffy, I'll call you when your car is ready."

"Thanks Brian, I'll bring Dawn by when I pick it up."

"I'll see you then. Lieutenant Caine." Buffy and Horatio watched Brian leave.

"Let's take your bags out to my car and then I'll give you a tour of the lab."

"Sounds good."

Buffy and Horatio picked up her bags and carried them out to the Hummer.

* * *

><p>After being given the tour and meeting her Godfather's team, which Buffy found she really liked them all, Horatio took Buffy to his home so that she could rest. Buffy was grateful for that as she was feeling a bit tired. She put her bags in the room that she would be sharing with Dawn when she arrived. Buffy came out the bedroom and walked down to the kitchen where her Godfather was preparing dinner.<p>

"Anything I can help with?" Buffy asked as she entered.

"I've got it under control. Dinner should be ready in about an hour. I hope you're hungry."

"I am always hungry." Buffy told him. "What are you making?"

"Baked penne with Italian sausage."

"Sounds good."

"Why don't you go in the other room and sit and once I get this in the oven we can talk?"

"Sounds like a plan." Buffy said just as her phone started ringing.

Pulling the phone out of her pocket, Buffy looked to see who it was. She smiled upon seeing it was Dawn.

"Hey Dawnie…yes I made it to Miami. I'm actually at Horatio's now. I made good time driving through the night."

"Is that Dawn?" Horatio asked as he came into the room. Buffy nodded.

Horatio took a seat beside her on the couch and waited patiently for Buffy to finish talking to Dawn. It was five minutes later before she hung up her cell phone.

"What did Dawn have to say?"

"She just wanted to see how my visit with the rest of the Stokes family went. She was surprised to find out that I had already made it here. She also told me that her flight would be arriving Monday morning at seven."

"Good that will give us plenty of time."

"Yes, it will."

"So tell me about your travels so far."

"They've been going good. Seeing family that I haven't seen in years has been nice." Buffy told him about some of the family she had already spent time with.

"I'm glad that you have been having a good time. I must admit that you look healthier than the last time I saw you."

"It's nice being able to relax and forget about all my problems for a while. It also helps that I'm getting food on a regular basis. When you last saw me Dawn and I were doing our best to make it look like everything was okay, but it really wasn't. I was working at the Double Meat Palace just trying to put food on the table and pay the bills. There were times when money was so tight that I skipped eating so that Dawn would have enough food."

"Buffy, you should have said something. There is no reason for you to have been skipping meals." Horatio scolded her.

"I know I should have, and I have received the lecture from just about everyone I told. At the time I was trying to not only to convince myself but Dawn and my friends that I could handle things. I know now that I was wrong and that is part of the reason Dawn is staying with my Aunt Hetty."

"I see. Is there anything else you haven't told me about?" Horatio asked his goddaughter.

Buffy spent the next hour telling him about Dawn stealing, about almost losing Dawn to Social Services, and about the fights the two were having. When it was time for dinner Buffy and Horatio tabled the discussion until after dinner.

* * *

><p>On Monday, Horatio and Buffy were up bright and early having gone to bed early the night before after having spent the day sightseeing. They had arrived at the airport at a quarter till seven. Horatio flashed his badge at airport security to get him and Buffy passed security. They found what gate Dawn was coming in on and patiently waited for her. The plane had landed and it wasn't long before the plane began de-boarding. Thanks to their Aunt Hetty Dawn was one of the first people off having flown first class. Dawn got off carrying her carry-on luggage. When she spotted Buffy and Horatio she grinned and waved. She walked over to them and immediately hugged Buffy.<p>

"I've missed you Dawnie." Buffy said hugging her sister as tightly as she could without hurting her.

"I've missed you too. Hello Horatio." Dawn said turning to their Godfather.

"Hello Dawn." Horatio said as Dawn let go of Buffy to hug him. "How was your flight?"

"First class is awesome! The seats were so much more comfortable than economy."

"I'm glad you had a nice flight. Let's get your luggage and be on our way."

Buffy and Dawn nodded. The three walked together to where the baggage pickup was at. Dawn waited with the other people for luggage to start coming down the conveyor belt. A few minutes later the conveyor belt started moving. When Dawn spotted her bag coming around she and Buffy each grabbed one.

"Are you sure you packed enough Dawnie?" Buffy teased.

"Well I wanted to make sure I had everything I could need." Dawn told her as they turned and headed back to where Horatio was waiting.

Horatio offered to carry the bag Dawn had. She handed over her suitcase and they headed for the car. When Horatio opened the back end Dawn was shocked to see to other suitcases. She gives Buffy and Horatio a questioning look.

"Horatio is taking us somewhere but he won't tell me where we're going." Buffy told her sister as she handed the suitcase to their Godfather to put in the trunk.

"I told you Buffy I want it to be a surprise. We should get going. We have a few hours' drive ahead of us."

Horatio shut the back end and went to get into the driver seat and waited for his goddaughters to get in. Buffy sat in the front and Dawn sat in the back. As Horatio started the Hummer and headed toward the highway, Dawn settled herself in the backseat putting her MP3 player in her ears and the stretched out to rest, having not slept much on the plane. It wasn't long before both Horatio and Buffy looked in the back to see Dawn fast asleep.

* * *

><p>The four and a half hour drive went by with Dawn sleeping until they stopped for gas. After that Dawn struck up conversation with Horatio hoping to get him to slip up about where he was taking them. It hadn't work. Things became a little clearer when they saw the highway sign for Orlando.<p>

"You're taking us to Disney World?" Buffy asked.

"I am. We're booked to stay at the Disney Grand Floridian Resort and Spa for the next five days. I've got us a two bedroom suite that overlooks the park. I've got park hopper tickets that are good until we leave. We can also go to Sea World and Universal Studios whatever you two want to do."

"This is going to be great! I mean we've been to Disney Land once I think, but I think I was too young to really remember it." Dawn said excitedly.

"You were. I think you were about three." Buffy told her.

Buffy and Dawn talked about what they were going to do and where they were going to go first. It was about another hour before they reached the hotel. Both Dawn and Buffy's eyes went wide when they saw the suite they would be staying in.

"Horatio, this whole trip must have cost you a fortune. You shouldn't be spending this kind of money on us." Buffy told him.

"I believe I am well within my rights as yours and Dawn Godfather to spend my money on you. After what you've told me about what's been going on the past couple of years you both could use some fun."

"Lighten up Buffy. Besides, this is family bonding. So, can we head out to the park?" Dawn asked having already taken her bags into the room she and Buffy would be sharing.

"For a few hours. We have a dinner reservations at Cinderella's castle at six." Horatio told them.

"Cool. Let's go."

"Let's go." Buffy said with a smile as she grabbed her purse. Horatio smiled grabbing the tickets and following the girls out.

* * *

><p>Buffy, Dawn, and Horatio were tired by the time they had returned to their hotel that night. They had spent most of the day riding before heading off to dinner at the castle. Dinner had been a truly magical affair with all the Disney princesses walking about the restaurant. Dawn had gotten her picture taken with Ariel from The Little Mermaid. After dinner they went on a few more rides before catching the nighttime light parade. Now they were relaxing a bit before bed. Horatio and Dawn were both sitting on the couch in the main room. Dawn was curled up next to him, her head resting on his shoulder, watching a movie on the TV. Horatio was reading the morning edition of the paper occasionally looking down at Dawn or at the screen. Buffy on the other hand had decided to try out the spa like bathtub. The water was heated to her liking and would remain that way until she decided. She had also added some lavender bubble bath. Her head lay back against the tub and her eyes were closed as she sighed blissfully. She wasn't sure how long she had been in there when there was a knock on the door.<p>

"Buffy?" Dawn's voice called out right before the door opened.

"Hey Dawnie, what's up?" Buffy asked a little sleepily. She was pretty sure she had fallen asleep in the tub.

"Horatio and I were wondering if you had drowned in here. You've been in here for like an hour, and your cell has been ringing off the hook so to speak."

"Did you answer it?"

"At first no but when it didn't stop I did. Somebody named Lex has called twice, Bryan has called once, and Giles called. He just wanted to check in with you to see how your travelling was going."

"I'll be out in a few minutes and then I'll call them all back."

"Cool. I'll let Horatio know you didn't drown."

Buffy nodded and waited for Dawn to shut the door. When she was alone again, Buffy looked down at her fingers to see that they looked like prunes. It was definitely time to get out. Buffy stood up, pulled the plug to drain the water, grabbed her towel, and got out. She quickly dried herself off and put on one of the very soft, comfortable hotel robes. Going into the bedroom, she saw her cell on the dresser. She decided to call Giles first as his call would probably be the shortest. Buffy hit number 3 on her speed dial and waited for Giles to pick up. He did on the second ring. Buffy and Giles talked for about fifteen minutes before they hung up. After that Buffy called Brian.

"Hey Buffy I'm glad you called me back."

"Yeah sorry I was in the bath. What's up?" Buffy asked as she began to change into her night clothes.

"I wanted to call and let you know that parts for the car have come in. We should have it ready to go by tomorrow evening or by Wednesday morning at the latest."

"That's great. Can you keep it there until Saturday?"

"Sure, but why?"

"My Godfather took Dawn and me down to Orlando to Disney World and Universal Studios. We're leaving sometime Friday but I'm not sure when."

"Disney World really? Are you having a good time?" Brian asked.

"I am. Coming has been so much fun so far."

"I'm glad you are. Are we still on for dinner before you leave?"

"Of course. Depending on what time we get back we can go to dinner on Friday night or do lunch on Saturday."

"Give me a call when you get back into Miami."

"We'll do. Bye Brian."

Buffy closed her phone as she moved to get comfortable on the bed. She knew her call to Lex could keep her on the phone well over an hour close to two if he was really feeling chatty. She lay with her back on the headboard. Opening her phone she hit number 7 on her speed dial. Lex picked up on the first ring and the two talked for an hour and a half.

* * *

><p>On Tuesday they spent the first part of the day at the Animal Kingdom and then the rest of the day at Epcot. On Wednesday they went to Sea World and back to the Magic Kingdom. This time in the Magic Kingdom they bought souvenirs. They each had gotten a pair of mouse ears. Dawn had even talked Horatio into wearing his for the photo they took in front of the castle. On Thursday, they spent the day at Disney's Typhoon Beach. Buffy and Dawn had even gotten Horatio to change into his swim trunks and join them on several water slides. Dawn had talked Buffy and Horatio into swimming with the sharks. It was an experience they all enjoyed. On Friday, they checked out of their hotel leaving their bags in the trunk and spent most of the day at Universal Studios. They rode as many rides as they could, bought more souvenirs, and pigged out on junk food. It was around seven that night when the girl and Horatio left. They arrived back at Horatio's a little after eleven-thirty that night. Buffy had stayed awake for the entire ride back but Dawn had fallen asleep exhausted from the day's events. Showing no signs of waking, Horatio carefully and gently picked up Dawn and carried her into the spare bedroom. Buffy had followed and had pulled back the bed covers. He lay Dawn in the bed and then went to get the luggage out of the car while Buffy made Dawn more comfortable.<p>

* * *

><p>On Saturday Buffy called Brian and made the plans for them to go out to lunch. Buffy told Brian to bring Rom if he wanted to come. Horatio had declined going to lunch with Buffy and Dawn, but had dropped them off at the garage. When Horatio wanted to know how much the repairs were Brian told them that this was on the house that he was just glad that he got to see Buffy and Dawn while they were here. Buffy had protested saying that she could pay but both Brian and Rom had repeated that her money was no good here. After that Horatio left and Buffy, Dawn, Brian, and Rom went out to lunch. Buffy and Dawn had ridden in Buffy's car and Rom and Brian rode in Rom's car. Upon arriving at the restaurant they were seated and it hadn't taken them long to decided what they wanted. After they had ordered it was Brian who began the conversation.<p>

"So where are you two headed after Miami?"

"To Hazzard County Georgia. Dawn and I have some family that lives there. We're going to leave tomorrow morning and it should take us just over ten hours."

"I can't believe you've been driving to all these places. Why not just fly?" Rom asked.

"I could. I even had a friend offer to let me use his private jet, but I like having the experience of seeing the country by driving."

"I bet that was Lex wasn't it?" Dawn asked. Buffy nodded.

"Lex who?" Brian asked curiously.

"Lex Luthor of Luthor Corp. Buffy met him last week when she went to Smallville."

"You know Lex Luthor?" Rom asked. "That man is loaded."

"Tell me about it, but he seemed really nice. My Godmother's son introduced us."

Buffy told them about her encounter with Lex and then the group talked quietly until their lunch arrived.

* * *

><p>Buffy and Dawn spent the rest of the day hanging out with Brian and Rom. When it was time for them to head back to Horatio's, Buffy made Brian promise to keep in touch better this time. After saying goodbye they headed back to the house to find that their Godfather's co-workers were there. They all had wanted to meet Dawn and say goodbye before Buffy and Dawn had to leave. Everyone had stayed for a few hours and Buffy had exchanged phone numbers and emails with Alexx and Calleigh. The next morning Buffy and Dawn woke about six and had breakfast with Horatio before loading the car. When the car was loaded both Dawn and Buffy hugged Horatio tightly.<p>

"I want you to drive safely and call me when you get there."

"I will. If everything goes as planned we should be there by five tonight. We'll call no later than eight." Buffy told him.

"Okay, make sure you both keep in touch and let me know where you finally decide to move to."

"We will."

Both Buffy and Dawn gave him another hug and he kissed them both on the cheek. Horatio watched until he could no longer see them.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter down. I hoped you liked it. Next chapter is Hazzard County.<strong>

**Please Review.**


	9. Cousin Bo Duke

**I've finally found time to finish this chapter and I think you all are going to love it.**

**Let me say thank you to all the people who are sticking with this story even though the updates have been few and far between.**

**Thank you to my reviewers. Your reviews really help keep me motivated.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Buffy or the Dukes of Hazzard. I am just borrowing them to have some fun. I also do not own the pictures I use for the fan art.**

**Let the story begin.**

* * *

><p>Buffy and Dawn had been on the road for just over nine hours. Buffy had let Dawn drive for a little bit when they had stopped for gas. When they had reached Atlanta Buffy had taken over for the rest of the trip. They were on their way to see Buffy and Dawn's cousin Bo. Bo's mother and their mother had been first cousins and had always been real close. When Bo's mother and father died, Bo had gone to live with his father's brother Jesse Duke. Joyce had wanted to get custody of Bo and have him come live with them in LA, but she and Hank had a huge fight over it. Joyce couldn't talk Hank into it. Every summer until Buffy was fourteen she, Dawn, and her mother would go out to the Duke farm in Hazzard County, Georgia and visit with him. Even though the visits after were few and far between Joyce would call and write letters. The last time Buffy had seen her cousin had been right after her mother had died. He and his family had come about a week after they had buried her mother. Even though they had missed the funeral Buffy had enjoyed the gesture all the same. That had been over three years ago and a lot has happened to both of them since then. Buffy and Dawn knew they were almost to the Duke farm when they saw the "Welcome to Hazzard" sign. Buffy made sure that she was driving the speed limit and watching for any sign of the possible speed traps her cousins had told her about. So far they hadn't seen a single cop car. They drove for about another twenty minutes before they turned onto the road that would lead them to the Duke farm. Another five minutes later Buffy pulled the car to a stop next to an orange stock car with a 01 on the door. Buffy shut off the engine and the two of them were getting out when the Dukes came out to greet them.<p>

"Buffy!" Bo Called out as he came over and swept her up in a hug.

"Hey cuz, it's been too long." Buffy said hugging her cousin back.

"It has. I'm so glad you're here. This can't be my littlest cousin." Bo said looking at Dawn.

"It's me though I can't take the title of littlest that belongs to Buffy." Dawn teased as she hugged Bo.

"Hey don't tease the vertically challenge." Buffy said with a pout.

"What no greeting for the rest of us?" Luke asked with a smile.

"Of course. Hello Luke." Buffy said going over and giving Luke a hug and then Daisy. "Hello Daisy."

Dawn came over also and hugged and greeted Luke and Daisy. Buffy moved to greet the Duke patriarch Jesse Duke, who even though was no relation to Buffy or Dawn, had insisted that they call him Uncle Jesse.

"Hello Uncle Jesse. Thank you for letting us stay here while we visit."

"We're glad you're here. Besides you and Dawn are family and family is always welcomed. Boys grab their bags and bring them into the house."

"Yes sir." Bo and Luke said heading toward the trunk to get the bags.

"I hope you both are hungry. I've been making a special dinner that will be ready in a little bit." Daisy told her.

"We are but you didn't have to go to any trouble." Buffy told them.

"It's no trouble Sugah. Like Uncle Jesse said you two are family." Daisy said as they entered the house.

Daisy had made fried chicken, homemade biscuits, and fried potatoes. Jesse had made some Crawdad bisque which was Buffy's favorite. For dessert Daisy had made two apple pies. Everyone had enjoyed everything about dinner. After dinner Buffy offered her and Dawn's services to do the dishes, but Jesse wouldn't have it. He told Buffy and Dawn that they were guest and that Daisy and Luke could handle it. Jesse led Buffy and Dawn in to the front room and Bo joined them sitting between his two cousins on the couch.

"Did you two get enough to eat?" Jesse asked Buffy and Dawn. Both Buffy and Dawn nodded yes.

"Dinner was great. I've never had Crawdad bisque before." Dawn told him.

"Uncle Jesse makes the best Crawdad Bisque in all of Hazzard County." Bo told his cousins.

"Maybe in all of the US. There's a restaurant in LA that mom would take me to when we lived there, but it wasn't as good as yours Uncle Jesse."

"That's because they make it with no heart. Whenever you want some yeh just let me know and I'll whip you up a batch."

"That would be great! Thank you." Buffy said giving him a huge smile.

Daisy and Luke having finished the dinner dishes joined them brining chairs in from the kitchen.

"So how are your travels going?" Bo asked Buffy.

"It's been great. I saw Prue, Piper, and Phoebe in San Francisco. They've all moved in together in Aunt Penny's old house. Uncle Jack is working for the military doing some boring work in deep space radar telemetry or something like that. It sounded really boring when he mentioned it."

"I hope one day I'll get to see them. I kind of remember Prue and Piper, but not Phoebe, and I can't remember the last time I saw Cousin Jack. How are things going on your dad's side?"

"Dad's family has been great as well. I've got pictures of most of my visits on my computer. I'll get it and show you."

Buffy got up and went over to her backpack that she was carrying her computer in. Opening it and booting it up, she waited the few seconds it would take for her to log on. Once she was logged in she brought up her pictures and went to sit on the arm of Jesse's chair. Daisy stood and sat on the other end while Bo and Luke stood behind the chair. Buffy spent the next hour showing them pictures and telling them about what happened in them.

* * *

><p>By the time everyone had gotten done looking at the pictures, Jesse declared that it was time for bed especially since Dawn had fallen asleep on the couch. The next twenty minutes were an argument of where Buffy and Dawn were going to sleep. Jesse wanted to put them in Bo and Luke's room, but Buffy told them that she and Dawn didn't want to put anyone out of their bed. Buffy told him that the couch and floor would be fine. Jesse then proceeded to tell her that guess do not sleep on the floor. They finally compromised that one would take the couch and the other would share Daisy's bed. Since Dawn was already asleep on the couch, Buffy was going to share with Daisy. Bo and Luke had taken Buffy's and Dawn's bags to Daisy's room while Daisy went to get a blanket to cover Dawn with. Buffy went about making sure her sister was comfortable by taking her shoes off. Daisy returned with the blanket. Buffy took the blanket and covered Dawn up kissing her on her forehead. Buffy then followed Daisy to her room where the two women changed into their sleepwear.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, after checking on her sister, Buffy went for a run. The country air felt good on her skin as she ran. By the time she had return to the farm the sunny was fully up and she could see that the Duke family was up and starting their morning chores.<p>

"There you are Buffy. We were wondering where you got to." Jesse said upon seeing her.

"I woke up early, and after eating that great dinner last night, decided I needed to go for a run. Is there anything I can help you with? It's been a while since I've collected eggs or milked anything but I think I can still handle it."

"You can collect the eggs. Thank you." Jesse said handing her the basket. "Just be careful of Georgia. She's the one with the brown feathers. She's very ornery and will peck yer hand if yer not fast enough."

"I'm sure Georgia and I will get along fine." Buffy said with a smile.

"Well Bo's in the barn milking Maudine if you need any help." Buffy nodded and headed into the barn and was greeted by Bo who was milking Maudine.

"Morning Cousin, I see Uncle Jesse talked you into fetching the eggs. Be careful of Georgia." Bo warned.

"No I volunteered to get them and Uncle Jesse already warned me about Georgia. So what's on the agenda for today?" Buffy asked as she began using her slayer speed to collect the eggs without getting her hand pecked.

"Luke and I need to go into town and we thought you and Dawn might like to ride in the General. We can show Dawn some of the town."

"Sounds good. Have you said anything to Dawn?"

"Yeah, she got really excited and was ready to leave until Uncle Jesse reminded her that they had to eat breakfast first. She's in the house helping Daisy with breakfast."

"Ooh, I hope you have a strong stomach then. Dawn likes strange food combinations. She likes to put honey and Captain Crunch in her scrambled eggs."

"You're shucken and jiven me right?" Bo asked hoping that his cousin was just kidding about Dawn's food preferences.

"Nope, when ever Dawn would cook in Sunnydale she would make spaghetti with pickles and pineapple mixed in it, or a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich with mustard."

"Wonderful. I'm done with getting the milk. Do you need help with the eggs?"

"Nope, I'm done too." Buffy said showing him the filled basket of eggs.

"Well let's go see what we have for breakfast."

Bo and Buffy walked back to the house. Bo took the eggs from Buffy and put them and the milk in the fridge until they could put them up properly. The smell in the kitchen was a nice one of pancakes and both Buffy and Bo hoped they were regular ones. Dawn and Daisy put breakfast on the table. There were three plates full of pancakes. Two of the plates looked normal. The third plate clearly wasn't regular pancakes.

"Peanut butter and banana Dawn?" Buffy asked making a slightly disgusted face.

"You just don't know what taste good. Would anyone like one?" Dawn offered.

"I'll try one sugah." Daisy said holding up her plate for one.

"Me too." Luke said holding up his plate as well.

Luke and Daisy poured syrup on the pancake and cut piece off. The two cousins looked at each other and made eye contact and at the same time they took a bite. Surprisingly to both of them the pancake wasn't that bad.

"You like it don't you?" Dawn asked gleefully.

"It's not bad. The taste is something you have to get used to but it's really not that bad." Luke told her and Daisy nodded.

Dawn gave a smile at them that rivaled one of Buffy's hundred watt smiles. Everyone after that began filling their plates with the pancakes and bacon that was on the table.

* * *

><p>After breakfast Dawn and Bo did the dishes, Daisy went to work, Luke and Jesse finished the chores, and Buffy went and got a shower to wash off her dirt from her exercising. Once they were all done they left for town in the General. Dawn thought it was cool that you had to climb in through the windows to get in. Bo and Buffy sat in the back which let Dawn to ride shotgun with Luke. The drive to town had not been one of the Dukes normal runs. Instead of speeding along faster than they should, Luke was keeping the General below what they knew the speed limit should be. He didn't do any wild driving or try to jump over any creeks, which was a big disappointment to Dawn after hearing about the way they drive. As they entered town they headed toward the General Store where they decided to park, and could see the store owner Mr. Rhuebottom talking to the Sheriff. Luke pulled the General to a stop right behind the Sheriff's squad car. Luke and Dawn got out first to allow Bo and Buffy to get out from the backseat.<p>

"Sorry boys, the store won't be opened for a couple of days."

"What happened Mr. Rhuebottom?" Luke asked.

"Someone broke into my store last night and ransacked the place something good."

Everyone looked toward the shop to see that the front glass had been broken. Most of the shelves and their content were all over the floor.

"Did they take anything?" Bo asked.

"About hundred dollars and Maggie's Grandmother's gold ring. She wanted me to put it in the safe because she was afraid it would get stolen at our home."

"Would you like some help getting your store cleaned up?" Dawn asked Mr. Rhuebottom.

"That would be nice young lady and who might you be?" The middle-aged man with the slightly graying brown hair asked.

"This is my cousin Dawn Summers and over here is her sister Buffy. They're visiting with us for the week." Bo told him.

"It's nice to meet both of you and your help will be appreciated." Mr. Rhuebottom said as he shook Dawn and Buffy's hand.

"What are you Duke boys doing here?" Sheriff Roscoe P. Coltrane asked. "Can't you see that I'm trying to run an investigation?"

"Do you have any leads?" Buffy asked.

"I have few leads Miss…" Roscoe paused taken by Buffy's beauty, innocence, and charm.

"Summers. Buffy Summers. I'm Bo's cousin from California. I believe we met once about seven years ago."

"Well Miss Summers as Sheriff of Hazzard County I can't discuss anything about an ongoing investigation."

"That's Roscoe speak for he doesn't have a clue who's behind this." Bo told her.

"You hush Bo Duke!" Roscoe said looking a bit put out. "I'll find out who did this and I'll cuff'em and stuff'em. Just you wait and see."

Roscoe left soon after and Bo, Luke, Buffy, and Dawn began helping Mr. Rhuebottom

clean his store up.

Buffy and Dawn stood outside the General store and watched as Bo and Luke were put in the back of the Sheriff's patrol car to be taken off to jail.

"What's going on here?" Cooter Davenport asked as he walked from the direction of his garage. "Cooter! It's so good to see you again."

"Buffy! Bo said you were coming to visit. It's good to see you. What's going on?"

"Sheriff Coltrane just arrested Bo and Luke for destruction of property, breaking and entering, and larceny. He said he found evidence that Bo and Luke were the ones to break into the General store."

"What?! Does Uncle Jesse know?"

"Not yet."

"Well let's see if we can reach him on the CB. C'mon." Cooter led Buffy and Dawn over to the General where he reached in and grabbed the CB. "Breaker one, breaker one, I might be crazy but I ain't dumb, Craazy Cooter comin' atcha, Uncle Jesse are you out there?"

"I'm here Cooter. What's wrong?" Uncle Jesse asked. Cooter handed the CB over to Buffy.

"Uncle Jesse, Bo and Luke have been arrested by the Sheriff."

"On what charge?"

"Destruction of property, breaking and entering, and larceny. The Sheriff said he had evidence that it was Bo and Luke who broke into the General store."

"That's preposterous. I'm on my way. I'll meet you and Dawn at Cooter's garage."

"Okay see you then." Buffy handed the CB back to Cooter who placed it back where it belonged.

"Come on and let's get over to the garage and wait on Uncle Jesse." Cooter urged Buffy and Dawn along.

"Will the car be all right here?" Dawn asked.

"It should be unless Roscoe has it towed again. I guess we could take it over to the garage."

"Luke has the keys." Buffy told him.

"Not a problem." Cooter said with a grin. "Get in."

Dawn and Buffy both climb in as Cooter went around to the driver's side. Dawn sat in the middle and she and Buffy watched as Cooter hotwired the General. It wasn't long before the engine roared to life. Cooter put the car in drive and soon they were headed for the garage.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Jesse arrived in his pickup truck. A few minutes later Daisy arrived in her jeep. Buffy and Dawn quickly filled them in on everything that happened. Now everyone was heading for the jail with Jesse leading the way. When they reached the jail, Jesse threw the door open ready to tear Boss a new one.<p>

"Jesse, what brings you here?" Boss Hogg asked innocently.

"You know damn well why I'm here. I want those boys out of that cell. You know they wouldn't rob the General Store."

"Bail has been set at a thousand dollars each." Boss told Jesse almost gleefully.

"Two thousand dollars! Boss you know that we Dukes don't have that kind of money." Daisy practically shouted.

"Be that as it may that's what it's gonna cost to get them out. You could always take out another mortgage on your farm." Before Jesse or Daisy could say a word Buffy jumped in.

"There's no need for that. We'll have the money for you." Buffy told him.

"Buffy?" Jesse gave her a curious.

"Go visit Bo and Luke. I need to make a few phone calls and then I'll explain everything afterwards. Just tell Bo and Luke to hang tight."

"Buffy, who are you going to call?" Dawn asked.

"Aunt Hetty. Go with Uncle Jesse and Daisy." Dawn nodded and allowed Daisy to take her by the hand and led her downstairs to the jail cells.

* * *

><p>Jesse, Daisy, Cooter, and Dawn came out of the police department to find Buffy waiting for them.<p>

"Did you get done what you wanted to get taken care of?" Daisy asked.

"I did. I called Aunt Hetty and filled her in. She called a very special friend of hers and he should be here very soon. She said he would meet us outside the jail."

"How will we know who it is?" Dawn asked.

"I don't think you'll have any trouble. You're Dawn and that's your sister Buffy. I haven't seen you Buffy since you were knee-high to a grasshopper when you stayed at Henrietta's for the weekend. I'm Ben Matlock Attorney at Law." Everyone looked up at white haired man wearing a cheaper suit than they thought a lawyer would wear.

"It's nice to meet you again Mr. Matlock." Buffy said shaking his hand.

"Please call me Ben."

"Okay Ben, I want you to meet Jesse and Daisy Duke and this is our friend Cooter Davenport. Guys this is Ben Matlock. I asked Aunt Hetty for someone who would be able to get Bo and Luke out of jail and also help us keep Boss and Roscoe from pulling this kind of stunt again if they are the ones behind it."

"How are you going to do that?" Daisy asked.

"First by proving your two cousins are innocent. Once their bail has been paid we can go some place private to talk."

"Here's the money Ben." Buffy handed Ben a white envelope filled with money.

"Everyone stay here. Mr. Duke I'll be out with your nephews soon." Ben left the group and headed for the jail.

Jesse, Daisy Cooter, and Dawn were wondering where Buffy had gotten all that money from. Daisy was about to ask when Buffy stopped her.

"I'll explain once Bo and Luke are out here." Everyone nodded and waited patiently for Bo and Luke.

* * *

><p>Ben Matlock read through the Sheriff's report while he waited for Bo and Luke to be released. The evidence against Bo and Luke had been the ring from Rhuebottom's store and Mr. Slater's wallet that was filled with cash and credit cards from another robbery that happened the day before. The report had said that the ring and wallet had been found on the floor of the General. Ben Matlock looked up when he saw Bo and Luke.<p>

"Hello boys, I'm Benjamin Matlock, your attorney. If you'll come with me your family and friends are waiting outside." Bo and Luke nodded looking confused.

"Excuse me Mr. Matlock, can I ask who hired you?" Luke asked as they were heading out the door.

"Well Luke, I guess you can say I haven't really been hired as I'm doing as a favor for a friend. When Henrietta called and said that her niece Buffy needed my help in the small town of Hazzard County Georgia, I told her I would be there as soon as I could."

"Did she give you the money for our bail as well?" Bo asked.

"No that came from me." Buffy answered having heard Bo's question as Ben, Bo, and Luke came out of the jail.

"Where did'ya get that kind of money?" Bo asked while he and Luke received hugs from Jesse and Daisy.

"I was wondering that myself sugah. Now that Bo and Luke are here you can tell us." Daisy said and other Dukes and Cooter nodded.

"Some of the money was what Angel gave me for my travels. The rest came from various other family members I've already visited. It seems they all think I needed it and would sneak it into one of my bags or hand it to me before I left. I've been putting the money away for an emergency. I think this qualifies."

"Not that we're not grateful but you shouldn't be spending your money for bail." Jesse told her.

"It's okay Uncle Jesse, when I talked to Aunt Hetty she told me that the insurance check for the house and things that got destroyed when the town collapsed has arrived."

"Well thank you Buffy and we'll repay you every cent as soon as we can." Jesse told her.

"Ok, but there's no rush whenever you can." Buffy said knowing that Jesse was to proud to except that much charity. "We should head to the farm so we can talk about how we're going to prove Bo and Luke's innocence."

Everyone nodded and headed toward their cars. Bo, Luke and Buffy went to Cooter's to get the General. Dawn wanted to ride with Daisy in Dixie and Ben followed in his car.

* * *

><p>Three days later Buffy, Dawn, Ben, Cooter, and the Dukes had not only proven that Bo and Luke were innocent but also had enough evidence that Boss and Roscoe had hired the two people who were actually behind the robberies. Ben had gotten the state police involved and Boss and Roscoe were currently sharing the cell beside their hired help in the Hazzard County jail. Enos had been appointed temporary Sheriff, with Cletus Hoggas his deputy, until the outcome of Boss and Roscoe's trial. At the Duke farm Daisy had cooked a feast in honor of Ben Matlock proving her cousins innocence and for him representing them in their lawsuit against Boss and Roscoe.<p>

"Miss Daisy this is one of the finest home cooked meals I've had in a long time."

"I'm glad you like it sugah. It was the least we could do for all that you've done for our family."

"It was my pleasure." Matlock told her. "So Buffy where will you be heading to next?"

"To DC. My Great Uncle Donald and Great Grand Nana Mallard on mother's side, and my first cousin Tony on my dad's side live there. I also have some business I have to attend to so I'll be there two weeks and then a week in Ohio before going back to DC for another week."

"I wish I could go." Dawn said with a bit of a pout.

"You start school on Monday and you will not miss it if you want to be there for Uncle Bert's wedding." Buffy reminded her.

"I know. I know."

"I can't remember the last time I've seen Great Uncle Donald and Great Grand Nana Mallard. It's been years. I wish I could go with you." Bo said with a sigh.

"You're more than welcome to come along if Uncle Jesse can spare you. Then you could also come to Uncle Burt's wedding then you could fly back into Atlanta."

"Could I Uncle Jesse?" Bo said with hopeful eyes.

"I think we could make do without you for a month or so."

"YEE-HAW!" Bo cheered.

"What are you going to do about your probation?" Daisy asked. "With Boss in jail who do you report to…to get permission to go?"

"That's right. As far as I know Boss is still Luke and my probation officer." Bo frowned almost pouting at the idea that he wouldn't be able to go.

"Now don't you go worrying about that. I'll make some calls before I head back and you'll be cleared to go with Buffy." Ben told them.

"YEE HAW! Thank you Mr. Matlock." Bo said the grin fully returning to his face.

"Ben when I talked to Aunt Hetty this morning she wanted me to give you her thanks and wants you to call her when you return home."

"While thank you Buffy, I'll just have to do that."

The rest of dinner was spent eating and planning about what they were going to do the next few days.

* * *

><p>Ben Matlock said his goodbyes the next day to return to his home promising to keep the Dukes and Buffy informed on the lawsuit. On Saturday Buffy, Dawn, and Bo began loading the car up. Bo had packed enough clothes for the next month including the only suit he owned for the wedding. Dawn had a flight at one to LA and Buffy wanted to make sure she made it with plenty of time.<p>

"Bo I want you to call at least once a week a let us know how things are going." Jesse told him.

"I will Uncle Jesse." Bo said hugging Jesse tightly.

"We're going to miss you Sugah. Don't you go getting yourself into any trouble while you're gone."

"Yeah because I won't be there to get you out of it." Luke told him with a teasing grin.

"You're the one usually getting me into it so I should be okay. Bye Daisy. Bye Luke." Bo hugged both his cousins.

Buffy and Dawn each took their turn in saying their goodbyes and Buffy reminded them that they had her cell number any time they wanted to talk to Bo. With goodbyes said Dawn got into the backseat. Bo got into the passenger side and Buffy into the driver's side. They honked the horn and waved goodbye as they drove away from the farm.

* * *

><p><strong>SURPRISE! I hope you like my surprise guest. Next we're headed to DC.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character of Ben Matlock. I am only borrowing him.**

**I wrote Matlock into this story in honor of Andy Griffith. I've never really seen Matlock which why I kept his part simple as possible.**

**Please Review.**


	10. NCIS DC (Filler)

**Sorry about not updating sooner but I was blocked on what I wanted to do. This chapter is a filler chapter because I wanted Ducky and Tony to have their own chapters with Buffy.**

**I hope you like who I chose as the newest spell chosen slayer.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

* * *

><p>Once Buffy and Bo had gotten Dawn to the airport in Atlanta and said goodbye they began making their way to DC. They had split the driving between them. Bo drove from the Atlanta airport and kept driving until they stopped for dinner. It was at that time that Buffy had told Bo all about what she really did for a living. She gave Bo the short version of her being the slayer and about vampires being real. Buffy could tell that Bo was only a little skeptical, but all that was gone when Buffy staked a vampire outside the diner. Buffy could see that her cousin was clearly in shock. Taking her shocked cousin by the arm Buffy led him to the car. Once she had her cousin in the car Buffy went around and got in the driver seat.<p>

"Why don't you try and get some rest? We have to be at NCIS by eight if we're going to get there before Uncle Donald and my cousin Tony. We can talk some more later."

Bo managed a nod as he leaned back and closed his eyes. Buffy started the car and was soon on the road. The silence of the car and the steady movement had soon eased Bo's shocked mind to allow him to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was around three in the morning when Buffy pulled the car into the parking lot of the hotel. She pulled the car into a free parking spot turning off the engine. She turned to look at Bo who was still fast asleep. He was stretched out as much as he could and his head rested on the window.<p>

"Bo, wake up Cuz." Buffy gave Bo a little shake.

"What? Where are we?" Bo asked groggily.

"We're at the hotel. Let's get the bags and get checked in." Bo nodded yawning as he reached for the door.

Once he was out of the car Bo quickly stretched his stiff muscles before heading to the trunk to help Buffy with the luggage. Together the two walked into the hotel and to the front desk. The night concierge, a red headed man in his early forties, looked up and gave them a warm welcoming smile.

"Welcome to the JW Marriot."

"My name is Buffy Summers and you should have two rooms for me." Buffy said handing him her ID and the credit card Angel had given her. The concierge nodded and began typing into the computer.

"Yes Miss Summers I have your reservation, and your suite is ready."

"Suite? I'm supposed to have two single rooms."

"Yes, but you've been given an upgrade. I was told to give you this." The concierge handed her a sealed envelope. Buffy accepted the envelope and opened it.

_Buffy,_

_Welcome to DC. I hope you and your_

_cousin enjoy the presidential suite._

_The room and anything you order will_

_be taken care of by NCIS._

_See you both at eight._

_Leon_

"Who's it from?" Bo asked.

"It's from Leon. He's the director of NCIS. It seems Leon here upgrade us to the Presidential suite and picked up the tab." Buffy told him.

"I hope everything will be to your liking. For the duration of your stay with us the kitchen will be open 24 hours. James will take you to your suite. You'll need these to get you to the secured floor you'll be staying on and they will also open the door to your suite."

Both Buffy and Bo nodded and said thanks as they followed James the bellhop to the elevator. The elevator doors opened and they piled in no one saying anything. When the elevator reached the top floor the bellhop led them a short distance down the hall to where the room door was.

"You two are the only one on this floor so you won't be disturbed." James told them as he opened the door.

Both Buffy and Bo's mouth dropped at seeing how big and beautiful the suite is. The bellhop gave them a small tour putting their bags in their separate rooms. After the tour Buffy gave the bellhop a tip before seeing the bellhop out.

"Do you want to talk?" Buffy asked knowing Bo probably had questions.

"It can wait until later. You need to rest a bit before we go to NCIS."

"I'll be all right. As a slayer I can go on very little sleep."

"If you're sure?" Bo said as he sat down on the couch. Buffy took a seat beside him and for the next hour she did her best to answer Bo questions.

* * *

><p>Buffy and Bo were up that morning by seven. Buffy ordered them breakfast and they both went to get ready while they waited. Fifteen minutes later Bo was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and dressed in one of the few nice shirts that he had with him. It was a red polo shirt that Daisy had gotten him for his birthday. Bo had gone out on the terrace and was taking in the view. He couldn't believe that he was looking at the White House where the President of United States lives with his family. Bo only hoped that he and Buffy would get a chance to take the tour. A knock on the door and the cry of "room service" took Bo away from the view and his thoughts. Bo moved to answer the door just as Buffy was coming out of her room. She was wearing a pair of designer blue jeans with a purple blouse. On her feet was a pair of three inch high-heel black boots. Buffy let Bo open the door and the waiter rolled the cart in with their breakfast on it. He then began placing most of the breakfast on the dining table.<p>

"I hope you both enjoy your meal. If you need anything else my name is Steve and I'll be glad to get it for you."

"Thank you Steve." Buffy said as she handed him a five-dollar tip.

Steve nodded his thanks and quickly left the room. Bo and Buffy went over to the table and sat. Bo said grace and soon they were eating. Bo was having steak and eggs while Buffy was having waffles and sausage. They both were drinking coffee with their meal. Twenty minutes later they had finished and put their dirty dishes back onto the cart. They pushed the cart into the hall as they were leaving to head downstairs. The elevator ride down to the lobby had been uneventful as most people were probably still asleep. Buffy and Bo exited the elevator and were headed for the exit when the nighttime concierge called her name coming toward her.

"Miss Summers, I hope you and your cousin slept well."

"We did and my compliments to the chef for breakfast. It was absolutely divine."

"Good. Good. Our chef will appreciate your kind words. Transportation for you has already been arranged and is waiting for you."

Both Buffy and Bo turned and looked toward the exit to see a black Lincoln Town car waiting for them.

"Did this come from NCIS as well?" Buffy asked as all three of them walked toward the exit.

"I can't say for sure, but I believe there is a note for you inside. Have a good day today, and I'll be back on duty tonight if you require anything."

"Thank you George." Buffy said as they stepped outside.

"Hello Miss Summers, Mr. Duke, my name is Paul and I will be your driver for the whole time that you are in DC. I was instructed to make sure I gave you this note."

The chauffer said reaching into his jacket for the sealed envelope and handed it to Buffy. He then moved an opened the door for them. Once they were in he shut the door and then went around and got in behind the wheel.

"So where are we headed to so early this morning?"

"To NCIS headquarters at the Washington Naval Yard."

"Very good. We'll be there in fifteen minutes."

Buffy nodded and then turned her attention to the letter. She opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. She smiled after reading who the note was from.

"It's from the FBI. A friend of mine will be meeting us at NCIS at noon for lunch. He also said that the car is mine for the duration of my stay."

"Wow free hotel stay and free chauffeured car. Think you can get us First class tickets for our flight to Ohio?" Bo asked with a teasing smile.

"Who knows? I haven't gotten anything from the CIA yet, or better yet maybe we can get a ride to Ohio on Air Force One." Bo eyes widen at that.

"Do you really think so?"

"Well the President did say if I needed anything to ask, and I'll be talking to him via video conference once we get to NCIS."

Now not only were Bo's eyes wide but now his mouth dropped open in amazement. Buffy couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later they pulled into the Naval Yard and the driver let them out in front of the building. Buffy and Bo entered the building stopping at security.<p>

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Buffy's Summers and this is my cousin Bo Duke. Director Vance is expecting us."

"Yes Miss Summers, the Director told us to expect you. I need to see your ID's first to verify you are who you say you are." Buffy and Bo showed him their IDs. "All right everything checks out. Here are your badges make sure you wear them at all times and if you follow Mark he'll take you upstairs where the Director will be waiting for you."

"Thank you. Special Agent DiNozzo and Dr. Mallard aren't in yet are they?" Buffy asked as they clipped their badges to their shirts.

"No Miss Summers. Director Vance wants us to call him as soon as we see them." Mark told them. "Now if you will follow me I'll get you two out of the entrance way before they do arrive."

Buffy and Bo followed Mark the security guard to the elevator. Mark pushed the button and they waited for the arrival of the elevator. They rode the elevator up and when the doors opened Director Vance was waiting for them.

"Hello Buffy." Leon said with a smile.

"Hello Leon." Buffy said as she moved to hug him. "Leon I would like for you to meet my cousin Bo Duke. Bo this is Director Leon Vance. He's the one that is responsible for our nice upgraded hotel room."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Duke." Leon said as he and Bo shook hands.

"You too Director Vance."

"We should head on up to my office. You have a conference call with the President in five minutes."

"Well let's go. I don't want to keep the big guy waiting."

* * *

><p>Leon took Buffy and Bo up to his office where he told his secretary that they were not to be disturbed. He then went about getting everything ready for the conference. Two minutes later, President Thomas J. Whitmore was on the screen giving them all a warm smile.<p>

"Good Morning everyone. Buffy, how has your trip?"

"It was good Tom. It was actually nice not to have to drive the whole way by myself. Tom I want you to meet my cousin Bo Duke."

"It's nice to meet you son. Bo Duke? Have we met before?" The President asked.

"No sir." Bo said nervously. He couldn't believe he was talking to The President of the United States.

"Tom, Bo and his family were the ones to help recover your predecessor's limo when it was stolen in Hazzard County Georgia." **(Referring to the Dukes of Hazzard episode: Limo One)** Buffy told him and they soon saw the President begin to chuckle.

"That's where I remember the name from. Paul was very grateful to your family for what they did. You'll have to tell me your version of the story tonight."

"Tonight?" Buffy asked.

"Director Vance you didn't tell them about tonight's dinner party?" The President asked Vance.

"No sir, they had just arrived right before your call. I did not have time to tell them." Vance told him.

"Well I guess that leaves it up to me. Tonight there is a dinner being held in your honor. Those in attendance will the best teams and directors from the CIA, FBI, NCIS, and Secret Service. It's formal and starts at eight which means Marilyn and I will pick you and your cousin up in Limo One at 7:30."

"You don't have to make a special trip for us Tom. The FBI was courteous enough to provide us with a chauffeured car."

"I insist besides Marilyn would like the chance to meet you before the party. We'll not take no for an answer."

"Then I guess Bo and I will see you at 7:30." Buffy said giving President Whitmore a smile.

With that settled Buffy and the President talked for another half an hour about what the plans were for the rest of her week and then the link was disconnected.

"Looks like you and I will have to go shopping after lunch. Neither one of us have anything nice enough to wear to something this formal. Let me see if I can get our lunch time moved up an hour."

Bo nodded and watched as Buffy reached into her purse for her cell. While she was doing that Vance's phone rang and he answered it. Vance hung up his phone and waited for Buffy to finish her phone call. A few minutes later Buffy ended her phone call, and looked to Bo. Lunch has been moved up to eleven. That gives us two hours here. Leon are they here?"

"Yes all three are in the building."

"Good, business before pleasure."

"I'll have Nancy have her come up here." Buffy nodded.

* * *

><p>Buffy, Bo, and Vance were sitting in his office quietly talking as they waited for the newest slayer to enter the office. Buffy and Vance had talked about the best way to go about this. Buffy figured she would get straight to the point with telling the newest slayer about being a slayer. Vance had agreed. A few minutes later the intercom on Vance's office phone buzzed.<p>

"Send her in."

The door to Vance's office opened, and Buffy got her first look at her newest slayer. Her uncle and cousin had described her perfectly. She was just what Buffy pictured.

"It's you! You're the woman from my dreams. Who are you?"

"Miss Sciuto, this is Bo Duke and Buffy Summers. Buffy is…"

"She's one of the Chosen Two." Abby said in awe.

"How do you know about the Chosen Two?" Buffy asked her.

"I've been having dreams for the past few months about you and a dark haired woman. She said you were the original chosen two."

"So you know why I'm here?"

"I think so, because I'm one of the newly called slayers?" Buffy nodded. "Why now? I understand that something changed but I thought slayers became slayers in their teens not in there thirties."

"Yes that's how it normally happens, but the spell Willow did said any girl who might be a slayer would become a slayer. It would seem that you are one that could hold the power. Since you were adopted the old Council probably had no idea how to find you as a potential slayer." Buffy told her.

"Wow…" Abby said clearly stunned, and Buffy would bet this was one of the few times Abby was ever speechless. "So what happens now? I mean do I have to quit my job and become a full time slayer slaying things that go bump in the night. I really like my job and the people here are like my family, but then it would be cool to be all ninja-like like Ziva. Ooh, I'll be all…"

"Miss Sciuto!" Vance's voice cut through Abby's babble. Abby looked up sheepishly realizing she had been babbling.

"What's you're caffeinated beverage of choice and how many have you had already?" Buffy said with a knowing smile.

"Caf-Pow and I've only had one so far. Of course it was the extra large one. I had a feeling something was going to happen today." Abby said with a smile.

"That's what I figured. As for what's next, Leon is going to call in a temporary lab tech for the rest week of the week while I give you the basics. At the end of the week if you don't feel comfortable I'll see if I can work a few sessions in while Bo and I are visiting family."

"Family?" Abby asked curiously. "Do I know them?"

"I would say yes since I've heard a lot about you from both Uncle Donald and Cousin Tony."

"You're related to Ducky and Tony? Do they know you're here? Do they know they share you as a relative? I can't wait to see their faces. When are you going to tell them you're here?"

"Yes, no, no, and as soon as we are done here. Now do you want to tell your NCIS family about your status as a new slayer? The old Council would want you to keep what you are a secret from everyone, but the new Council recommends telling family and friends."

"Will you help me?" Abby asked her. "I think it would be a great way to surprise Tony and Ducky."

"Leon, can you get everyone to one of the conference rooms?" Buffy asked.

"I'll call and tell Gibbs that I want to see his team in the conference room immediately and then I'll have Nancy call Dr. Mallard and Mr. Palmer. Once everyone's gathered I'll send you a text to your phone."

"Sounds good." Buffy said looking to Bo to see if he agreed. Bo nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

><p>Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, and McGee arrived first in the conference room. Vance didn't say anything just motioned for them to have a seat. About a minute later Ducky and Palmer arrived taking their seats with Ducky sitting beside Gibbs. Abby was the last one to enter the conference room not wanting to give away that she knew why they were there. She took a seat beside Tony as Director Vance stood and move toward the head of the table.<p>

"Now that everyone is here let's begin." Before Vance could say anymore the door to the conference room opened.

"Oh sorry I was looking for…oh there ya are Uncle Donald."

"Beauregard? What a pleasant surprise? What are you doing here?" Ducky asked as he got up from where he was sitting to hug his nephew.

"Well I came to see you and Great Nana Mallard." Bo said with a smile.

"What a wonderful surprise? It's so good to see you and mother will be thrilled to see you. Are you here in DC by yourself?"

"Actually he came with me." Buffy said from her spot by the door a shit eating on her face.

"Buffy!" Ducky and Tony said at the same time and then looked at the other in surprise.

"My dear what are you doing here? The email that I got yesterday told me not to expect you until next week." Ducky said as he moved to hug her.

"And my email said three weeks." Tony said coming behind Ducky also to hug Buffy.

"Anthony, how is it you know my niece?" Ducky asked as he finished hugging Buffy.

"Buffy and I are first cousins. My mom was her dad's sister." Tony said as he took his turn to hug Buffy.

"And my grandmother was Uncle Donald's older sister. My mom gave me her name as my middle name. Now to answer your earlier question Uncle Donald, this week I'm here on business. Then next week since Bo is with me we'll spend visiting with you. I had wanted the visits back to back but Uncle Burt's wedding is the following week and I'm in the wedding. After that I'll be back to DC to spend a week with you Tony. Now which one of you wants to introduce Bo and I to the rest of your team?" Buffy asked.

"Beauregard, Buffy, I want to introduce you to our Forensic Specialist Abigail Sciuto. Over here we have Special Agent Timothy McGee and Probationary Agent Ziva David, and this is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I have a feeling you both already know Director Vance." Both Buffy and Bo nodded with knowing smiles. "Everyone this is my niece Buffy Summers and my nephew Beauregard Duke."

"It just Bo Uncle Donald." Bo said with a bit of exasperation. "It's nice to meet you all."

"That goes for me too. Between Uncle Donald and Tony I feel like I already know all of you." Buffy said giving them all a smile.

"So Buffy, what kind of work do you do?" Tim asked once Buffy and Bo had shaken everyone's hand.

"Well if we all sit down I'll tell you what has brought me to DC besides my family."

Everyone took a seat with Bo taking a seat next to his Uncle. Buffy went and stood where Vance had been, and Vance had taken a seat beside Abby. Buffy spent the next hour giving them the quick version about vampires, demons, slayers, and watchers.

* * *

><p>Ninety minutes later Buffy had answered all their questions and told them what the next possibilities for Abby are. As the meeting ended Bo and Buffy walked out with the others toward the bullpen. The first thing everyone noticed was the man that was sitting behind Gibbs desk.<p>

"Fornell, what are you doing here? What's the FBI need help with now?" Tony asked.

"I'm not here for anything other than to pick up my lunch date. So Buffy are you and your cousin ready for lunch?" Fornell asked as he got up and headed toward Buffy to hug her.

"Real subtle." Buffy said with a roll of her eyes. "Hello Tobias, I thought Bo and I were going to meet you at the restaurant."

"I figured I would just meet you here." He said as they hugged.

"You just wanted to see their faces to see if I told them." Buffy said giving him an accusing smile.

"Guilty as charged." Fornell said with his most innocent smile.

"Buffy, how do you and Fornell know each other?" Tony asked his face clearly showing his curiosity.

"I met Tobias and Emily when I was in college back in Sunnydale. I saved him and Emily from being a midnight snack."

"Buffy charged in like a superhero, saving us before we could be bitten. Emily to this day still calls Buffy Wonder Woman."

"And she is the only one I let call me that." Buffy said giving Tony a knowing glare. "How is Emily doing?"

"She's doing great. This weekend is my weekend to have her and I hope you'll come by and see her." Tobias told her.

"Of course I will. We can talk about it during lunch. Shall we go? Bo and I still have to go shopping for tonight's little party that I just found out that I have to attend since it's in my honor. Bo and I will see you all tonight. Uncle Donald and Tony I expect to dance with both of you at least once."

"We'll leave a spot for you on our dance card." Ducky told her. Buffy grinned and she and Bo said goodbye before heading toward the elevator with Fornell.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter Buffy and Bo spend the week with Ducky and Nana Mallard.<strong>

**Please Review.**


	11. Great Uncle Ducky

**Sorry for the delay. I blame my muse. Here's the next chapter.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and have stuck with me through my updates that seem to take forever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or NCIS. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p>After a successful dinner party and week of training Abby as a slayer, Buffy and Bo were making their way to the Mallard house for Sunday night dinner. On their way Buffy asked Paul if he knew where the best place to get some kind of dessert would be. Paul nodded and took them to a place that was considered the best bakery in all of DC. Buffy and Bo went in together and picked out a chocolate cake and a lemon meringue pie, which they knew, were their Great Nana's favorite dessert. Once they had paid for both, Buffy and Bo returned to the car and resumed their journey to Mallard household. Ten minutes later the car pulled to a stop in front of the Mallard house. Paul parked the car and got out to open the door for Buffy. Buffy climbed out carrying the cake. Bo followed with the pie.<p>

"Thank you Paul. We'll be several hours so you don't have to wait. I'll call you when we're close to being ready to leave."

Paul nodded and got back into the car and drove away. Buffy and Bo walked together toward the door. Before they had even reached the door it was opening.

"Buffy! Beauregard! I'm so glad you both are here."

"Hello Uncle Donald, I hope we're not late. We stopped off to get desserts." Buffy said as she and Bo held up the desserts.

"You're not late. Dinner won't be ready for another half an hour. Mother is waiting in the sitting room. Today's been one of mother's better day. Why don't you two go into the sitting room and see her while I put the desserts in the kitchen. I should warn you that mother's Corgi's like to nip."

"Thanks for the warning." Bo said as they headed inside.

Ducky opened the door and allowed Buffy and Bo to enter. Buffy and Bo could hear the corgi's barking as soon as they entered. The doors to the sitting room were closed and the three dogs were trying to get to them. Buffy and Bo handed the desserts to Ducky. Ducky took the cake and pie and quickly headed into the kitchen. Buffy and Bo moved toward the door. She opened the door and the three corgis immediately assaulted them both. It was Bo who bravely bent down and began petting the corgi pulling on his pants leg. The corgi let go of Bo's pants and tried to get the hand that was petting him. Buffy also bent down and petted both dogs in front of her. Having been acknowledged the three corgis moved to go back and lie down by their master. Buffy and Bo came into the room and were being eyed suspiciously by their Great Nana.

"Who are you?"

"Hello Great Nana Mallard. I'm your great-granddaughter Buffy, and this is your great-grandson Bo."

"Hello Great Nana Mallard." Bo said.

"My great-grandchildren?" Victoria Mallard asked not quite comprehending.

"Yes mother, remember I told you the Buffy and Beauregard would be joining us tonight for dinner." Ducky said as he entered the room.

"Dinner? I haven't had dinner yet?" Victoria Mallard asked very confused.

"No mother. Dinner will be ready soon."

"I hope you used butter and not margarine."

"Of course mother." Ducky said not going through this particular fight with his mother again.

"What are we having Donald?" Victoria asked.

"We're having British pork cassoulet."

"Do I like that?" Victoria asked.

"Yes mother, it's one of your favorites."

"Mine too. I love your British pork cassoulet. It's been years since I last had it. You're in for a real treat Bo."

"I'm looking forward to it. Uncle Donald, where can I wash up before dinner?"

"The lavatory is down the hall on the left."

"Be right back." Bo said as he left the room one of the corgis followed him.

"Sit Buffy and we'll talk until dinner is ready."

Buffy nodded and went to sit on the couch figuring Bo would sit with her when he returned from the bathroom. Ducky took the other chair across from his mother.

"We haven't had much time to talk. How have you and Dawn been?"

"Right now we're good. She's staying with my Aunt Hetty and just started school last week."

"She's growing up so fast. She's a senior now?" Ducky asked.

"Yes, Aunt Hetty got her into a really good school that has a really good language program. Aunt Hetty told me just this morning that Dawn is easily picking up the Mandarin language."

"Good for her. And what about you?"

"I'm doing better than I have in a long time. Taking this time to visit family has brought the light back into my eyes."

Bo entered the room returning from the bathroom. They all looked up but it was Nana Mallard that spoke.

"Who are you? What do you want? I have a knife in my brassiere."

"Stop that mother, you do not have a knife. That is your great-grandson Beauregard. He and Buffy are here for a visit." Ducky reminded her.

"My great-grandson? Cynthia's grandchild?"

"That's right mother. Beauregard, how are things going for you?"

"Pretty great. Thanks to Buffy and Mr. Matlock." Bo said giving his cousin a grateful smile.

"Well I couldn't let you and Luke go to jail on charges that were clearly trumped up. Beside it was Ben who was able to get your probation dropped so that you could come with me."

"This sounds like a truly interesting story. Why don't we head into the dining room and you two can tell us all about it over dinner."

Bo stood went over to Great Nana Mallard and offered her his arm to escort her to dinner. Victoria Mallard accepted it with a smile.

"That's very nice of you my dear sweet Edmund." Bo just nodded deciding not to correct his great-grandmother about calling him by his great-grandfather's name.

* * *

><p>Buffy and Bo sat beside each other. Ducky sat at the head of the table while his mother sat to the left of him. While everyone was eating Buffy and Bo told Victoria and Ducky about what happened in Hazzard. Both Ducky and Victoria had enjoyed the story. When it was time for dessert Buffy and Ducky had the chocolate cake while Bo and Victoria had the lemon meringue pie.<p>

"Do you two have anything planned for tomorrow? I thought it might be nice if I took you sightseeing." Ducky asked.

"What about Great Nana Mallard? Going sightseeing won't be too taxing on her will it?" Bo asked.

"Mother will be staying her with her nurse who will take her to the park and keep an eye on her."

"I like going to the park. Will you take me now Donald?" Victoria asked.

"Tomorrow mother, Clarice will be here when you wake up."

"I like her right?"

"Yes mother."

"I think that sounds like a great idea Uncle Donald. What do you think Buffy?" Bo asked his cousin.

"Sounds good to me too. How about you meet us at our hotel room around nine? We can take the car Vance provided for me."

"I'm sure you'll both find tomorrow's sightseeing tour most delightful."

Once dessert was done Bo and Buffy offered to the dishes since their uncle made such a wonderful dinner. Ducky took his mother and the corgis and went back into the sitting room. Twenty minutes later Buffy and Bo joined them. They all sat and talked for the next few hours. At nine p.m. Buffy called for the driver to come and get them. Forty-five minutes later, the driver had arrived and Buffy said goodnight to their great uncle and their great nana.

* * *

><p>The next day Ducky arrived at Buffy and Bo's hotel ten minutes before nine. Buffy and Bo met him in the lobby a few minutes later. They left the hotel and went out to the chauffeured car. Paul opened the door for them giving them a cheery smile. Buffy got in first, followed by Ducky, and then Bo. Ducky took them to the more popular tourist sights first. They went to the Washington Monument, the Lincoln Memorial, and the Jefferson Memorial before stopping for lunch at a little café that Ducky and his co-workers frequently visited. After lunch they went to the Smithsonian where they spent several hours looking around before Buffy received a call from President Whitmore. He wanted Buffy, Bo, and Ducky to come tour the White House. Buffy told them they would be there soon. Twenty-five minutes later, after getting some souvenirs at the Smithsonian gift shop, they arrived at the gates of the White House. Paul rolled down his window to talk to the guard.<p>

"I have Buffy Summers plus two and I believe the President is expecting them."

The guard nodded having received the memo from his superiors to expect Miss Summers. He was even given a picture so he would know what she looked like. The back window went down and the guard could clearly see Buffy, Bo, and Ducky.

"Open the gate. Here are your badges. Please wear them at all times. The President will meet you out front."

Buffy accepted the badges handing one to Ducky and Bo. The guard gave Paul directions to where he could park and Paul nodded in understanding. When the gate opened the car proceeded through. Once the car was parked Paul quickly got out and opened the door for Buffy and the others. They climbed out each offering their thanks. A dark hair, early forties, Secret Service agent met Buffy, Bo, and Ducky as they head toward the White House.

"Miss Summers, I Secret Agent Miles Pryor. It's an honor to meet you. The President had to take an emergency conference call and asked me to start the tour."

"Call me Buffy Agent Pryor."

"Only if you call me Miles."

"Deal. Let me introduce you to my Great Uncle Dr. Donald Mallard. He's the ME for NCIS."

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Mallard." The two shook hands.

"And this is my cousin Bo Duke. He and his family helped get Limo One back when it was stolen a few years back."

"Really?" Miles asked surprised. "You must tell me all about it before we start the tour."

As they walked toward the entrance Bo was telling Miles about how they got the President's car back mere moments before it was about to be stripped.

* * *

><p>The tour had been going good. They were currently in one of the lesser-known West Wing rooms. Miles was impressed with Ducky's knowledge of the White House. Miles was truly interested in Ducky's stories, and was giving stories of his own. Buffy and Bo just stood there smiling at how enthusiastic their Great Uncle looked. After another few minutes they left the room and were headed toward the Roosevelt Room. President Thomas J. Whitmore was waiting for them outside the door of the Roosevelt Room.<p>

"Welcome to the White House Buffy. How'sthe tour going?" Whitmore asked as he and Buffy hugged.

"It's going great. Miles has been doing a great Job playing tour guide. Great Uncle Donald has been giving Miles here a run for his money on White House facts." Buffy said pointing to the two who were once again in discussion over something about the Roosevelt room.

"Well I've finished my conference call and schedule is clear for the rest of the evening. Shall we continue this tour?"

"Sounds good." Buffy replied and looked to Bo and Ducky for confirmation. Bo nodded and Ducky was about to when his cell rang.

"If you'll excuse me one moment. It's mother's nurse."

Buffy and Bo watched as their uncle's face became one of worry. He talked for another minute before hanging up the phone.

"What's wrong Uncle Donald?" Bo asked.

"That was mother's nurse. Mother is missing."

"How? I thought the nurse was suppose to be watching her." Buffy questioned.

"Clarice said they had just finished lunch and she had put mother to bed for her afternoon nap. After cleaning up the lunch dishes, she went to check on mother to find her gone."

"I'm sorry Tom we're going to have skip the rest of the tour."

"It's okay Buffy. I understand and would like to help. Miles round up a team of six and go with Buffy."

"It would be our honor. We'll meet you by your car." Miles said before leaving to inform the others.

"Thank you Tom." Buffy said hugging him.

"I walk you to your car. Miles and his team should be there by the time we get there." The President said as he began leading them back to the entrance.

As they were walking back Buffy called Leon to see if he could spare some people to help in the search.

* * *

><p>By the time Buffy, Bo, and Ducky had arrived at the Mallard household Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Tim, Abby, and Palmer were waiting for them. Abby immediately came up and hugged Ducky.<p>

"How do you want to do this Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"Hopefully mother hasn't gotten too far. Last time this happened we found her sitting in one of the neighbor's gardens picking flowers."

"Then why don't we let Abby and Tim check the neighbors?" Buffy asked looking at Ducky who nodded.

"We're on it." Abby said pulling Tim along.

"Bo, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and Palmer pair with a Secret Service agent and take the cars and look for her. Uncle Donald, Miles, Secret Service Agent Cullen, and myself will go and check the park. All right people let's move. I want my Great Nana found before dark."

Everyone paired off and was getting in the cars. Clarice was staying at the house incase Mrs. Mallard returned on her own.

* * *

><p>Ducky and Miles took Ducky's car to one end of the park while Buffy and Special Agent Sasha Cullen, a red headed agent with long flowing hair, took Buffy's chauffeured car to the opposite end. Buffy and Sasha walked through the park keeping very alert. They had already been searching for thirty minutes and were currently walking down the trail toward the pond.<p>

"Do you hear that?" Sasha asked.

"I do. It's her. Come on!" Buffy says as she quickens her pace.

Buffy and Sasha hurried down the rest of the path and soon saw Victoria Mallard standing in the shallow end of the lake having a conversation with something that only she could see. Buffy knew that even though it appeared her Nana was alone in the water she wasn't. Buffy's slayer senses were tingling fiercely. Buffy looked back at Sasha and whispered.

"_Call Uncle Donald. Tell him we found Nana and my spider senses are tingling."_

Sasha's eyes went wide knowing what that meant and quickly pulled out her phone and called her superior who was with Buffy's uncle on the other side of the park. Buffy casually walked up to the pond's edge. She quickly slipped her boots off and stepped into the cool pond water. Her great-nana was still talking to what Buffy believed was some kind of invisible demon.

"Donald, Beauregard, and Buffy will be here soon and they'll take me home."

"Nana? Who are you talking to?" Buffy asked reaching out with her senses so she knew exactly where the demon is.

"Buffy? When did you get here?" Victoria asked looking totally confused.

"Just now Nana. Who were you talking too?" Buffy asked again.

"My dear sweet Edmund, your great grandfather. He wants to meet you."

"I'd like that, but I don't see him. Can you show me where he is?"

"Silly girl. He's standing right there." Victoria pointed to the area off to the right.

"Oh good, let me just make sure I look presentable." Buffy said going into her California valley girl routine.

She reached into the backpack purse and pulled out a mirror and checking out her hair. Fluffing her hair a bit, she puts the mirror back in the bag and pulls out a can of hairspray. Instead of spraying the can toward her hair she sprayed it in the direction her great nana had pointed. As Buffy sprayed, the form of the demon began to appear. Buffy would have to let Andrew know that his spray worked well. Victoria shrieked at seeing the image of her husband turn into a demon. Buffy quickly kicked the demon sending it flying. At the sound of splashing water, Buffy quickly looked to see her uncle had come into the pond and was leading his mother to dry land.

* * *

><p>Once on dry land Ducky held his mother tightly as he, Miles, Sasha, and his mother watched his niece take on the demon that was trying to lure his mother away. They watched the fight for several minutes before Ducky let go of his mother and grabbed the bag that sat at their feet. When Sasha had called telling Ducky that there was some sort of demon around, he had stopped at Buffy's chauffeured car and grabbed the emergency slaying bag. Opening the bag Ducky grabbed a sword and waded back into the water. Ducky held the sword at the ready as he watched his niece hold the demon's head under water. It wasn't long before the demon's struggles ceased and Buffy pulled the body back to the shallow end.<p>

"I'll take that. Thanks Uncle Donald. I want to make sure he's dead." Buffy said as she took the sword from her uncle.

Buffy quickly used the sword to chop off the demon's head. She handed the sword back to her uncle and then dragged the demon's body toward the middle of the pond. Letting go of the remains the body quickly sank to the bottom of the pond. Ducky stayed in the shallow end and waited for his niece to make her way back.

"You alright my dear?" Ducky asked when she was standing beside him.

"Nothing a hot shower and clean dry clothes won't cure. We should call everyone and have them meet us at the house for dinner. It'll be my treat for helping us look for Nana."

"They're already on their way. I called Beauregard and Jethro as we made our way to you."

"Good." Buffy said as they made their way out of the water.

Miles had a blanket in his hand and had wrapped it around Buffy the moment she and Ducky had gotten out of the water. Buffy gave him a smile of thanks.

* * *

><p>Upon their return to the Mallard house, Buffy quickly excused herself and went to take a bath leaving Ducky, Miles, and Sasha to fill everyone in. The night nurse had taken Victoria to her room to get her changed into dryer clothes. By the time Buffy had returned, wearing a pair of sweats and a tank from her emergency stash, the pizza had arrived. Buffy paid with cash and gave the driver a huge tip. Everyone grabbed a paper plate and began loading up their plate, and getting beer, pop, tea, or coffee to drink. Buffy took a seat beside Tony and Bo.<p>

"Hey Buffy, I've been meaning to ask you…how's Danny doing? I heard he's living the sweet life out in Hawaii."

"He curses the place every time I talk to him calling it pineapple infested hellhole. I think he can't admit he really likes it there. I'll be spending two weeks there in a few months. I'll give you his number. I'm sure he'd love to hear from you."

"Great. Thanks."

Everyone ate until they were full, and then sat and talked for a bit. About an hour later Miles and the rest of the secret service crew left. Thirty minutes later Abby had to leave or she would be late for her bowling night with the nuns. Tim and Ziva left within minutes of each other about twenty minutes after Abby had left. Jimmy and Tony helped Buffy and Bo clean up. Once everything was cleaned up and Jimmy was sure that Ducky didn't need anything, he left as well. Gibbs, Tony, Ducky, Bo, and Buffy then sat in the drawing room. Gibbs, Tony, and Bo were nursing beers while Buffy and Ducky had settled for tea. A couple hours later, Gibbs and Tony said their goodbyes leaving Buffy and Bo with Ducky. After they had gone Buffy, Bo, and Ducky had made plans for the next few days.

* * *

><p>Buffy smiled at the look on her cousin's face as they sat with the President and his family on Air Force One. Even she was finding it hard to believe that she was flying to Ohio on Air Force One. President Whitmore had just given them the tour and they both had gotten pictures to remember it taken by the First Lady. A few days earlier President Whitmore had invited them back to the White House for the tour and dinner. During dinner when Buffy had mentioned that they would be flying to Lima, Ohio in two days to attend their uncle's wedding he insisted that they fly with him on Air Force One. The President and his family were flying to New York, so a quick stop in Ohio wouldn't be out of the way. Wanting to make this trip even more exciting for her cousin Buffy accepted.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter Uncle Burt's Wedding<strong>

**Please Review.**


	12. Uncle Burt

**Once again sorry for the delay. When I came up with the idea for putting Glee into my story I was into it, but now have sort of gotten away from watching Glee. So this chapter was a little hard to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy, Glee, or the surprise show. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p>After Air Force One had landed at the Dayton International airport, Buffy and Bo said their goodbyes to the President and his family. They took their newly upgraded SUV, which was paid for by the CIA who had been the only one to not give a gift in DC, and headed toward Lima. The drive from Dayton took them just over an hour. Once they checked into their hotel rooms and freshened up, they decided to surprise Burt. Ten minutes later Buffy and Bo were walking in through the front door of Burt's auto shop. The front counter was empty so Buffy rang the bell. They both soon heard Burt's voice say coming.<p>

"What can I do for you?" Burt asked as he came through the door that led to the garage wiping his hands on a rag.

Both Buffy and Bo were wearing almost identical smiles. Burt had yet to look up to see who was standing in front of him.

"So what can…Buffy! Bo! What a surprise. I thought you two weren't arriving until tonight." Burt said as he came up to hug Buffy.

"Bo and I were lucky enough to get a flight with a friend who's headed to New York with his family."

"That's great. Bo, it's good to see you again."

"You too Cousin Burt." Bo said as they shook hands.

"I wish I would have known you were coming I would have closed the shop for the day. As is it I'm the only one here and I still have four cars that I need to finish before I can leave."

"How about I give you a hand Cousin Burt? Luke and I help our friend Cooter at his garage all the time."

"That would be great Bo. Maybe with you helping me I can get Kurt's car finished. I had to drop him off at school today. He's got Glee club after school so I have to pick him up in a few hours."

"I'll pick him up for you Uncle Burt. I'd like to surprise him like we surprised you."

"Thank you Buffy, that would be great. Do you know how to get there?" Burt asked.

"Give me an address and I'm sure the GPS in the car can find it."

Burt wrote down the address and handed it to Buffy before they all headed into the garage.

* * *

><p>Thanks to the GPS Buffy found McKinley High easily. School had been out for half an hour so Buffy had no trouble finding a parking spot. Buffy entered the school making her way to the office and found out what room the glee club was in. Buffy walked through the corridors and it wasn't long before she could hear music and singing. Standing just outside the classroom, Buffy watched as Kurt finished the Cher song he was singing. His classmates and teacher clapped and when their applause stopped Buffy entered clapping.<p>

"Buffy!" Kurt said as went over to hug Buffy. "What are you doing here? I thought dad said you wouldn't be here until tonight."

"Bo and I got a earlier flight. We arrived about two hours ago. Uncle Burt told me you needed a ride and I volunteered to come get you. He and Bo are currently working on your car." Buffy told him.

"I want you to meet everyone. Mr. Schuester, this is my cousin Buffy Summers. This is Mr. Schuester our Spanish teacher and glee club director."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Summers. Kurt has been telling us all a lot about you."

"All good I hope?" Buffy asked looking at her cousin. Kurt just gave an exasperated eye roll.

"Of course."

Kurt then proceeded to introduce Buffy to the rest of the club. From most of the male members she was getting appreciative, "she's hot" looks, and most of the females were giving her "that bitch stole my boyfriend" look. Buffy had to bite the inside her cheek to keep herself from laughing out loud.

"And this is my soon to be stepbrother Finn Hudson."

"It's nice to finally be able to put a face with the name. Uncle Burt and Kurt have told me all about you. It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Finn said shaking her hand.

"I don't think dad and Carole had anything planned for tonight since we weren't really expecting to see you and Bo until tomorrow. So that means we can get you fitted for your dress." Kurt said as he went and grabbed his stuff from his seat. "I'll see everyone tomorrow and we can go over the song for the wedding. Come on Buffy!"

Kurt grabbed Buffy's arm and began pulling her out of the room. Buffy waved bye to everyone with her free hand.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Buffy were walking together through the halls. Buffy slowed her pace as her slayer sense began to tingle. Buffy's slayer sense instantly told her that the threat was in the gym. Seconds later McKinley High's cheerleading coach came out of the gym. Sue Sylvester look up from her clipboard and spotted Kurt. She was about to say something when she noticed Buffy. It didn't take long for Sue to realize who was before her and she paled slightly.<p>

"Why are you here?" Sue asked her voice quivering slightly.

"I could ask you the same thing. You know you're not supposed to be here. It looks like this just became a working vacation." Buffy said watching Sue gulp nervously.

"Buffy? How do you know Coach Sylvester?"

Kurt asked curious as to why Buffy was staring at Sue who seemed to be getting more nervous by the minute.

"Coach Sylvester? As is Sue Sylvester? The teacher that calls you Porcelain, bullies students, and find whatever way she can to cut the Glee clubs funding?" Kurt nodded and could see that Buffy was angry. "Then Sue Sylvester is a bigger idiot than I thought. Picking on my family is a huge no-no."

"I didn't know. I swear I wouldn't have even come here if I knew he was related to you." Sue quickly babbled. Buffy got right into her face and spoke menacingly into her ear.

"_You've got twenty-four hours to get yourself out of Lima. If you don't I won't hesitate to hunt you down and slay you. You come near any of family again, I'll find you and show you just what I learned from Angelus the Scourge of Europe about torture. Do I make myself clear?"_

Sue couldn't find her voice to respond but she nodded her head. With a triumphant smirk on her face, Buffy went and took Kurt's arm and led him out.

* * *

><p>The next day Burt and Carole arrived at Buffy and Bo's Hotel around ten. Burt introduced Buffy and Bo to Carole. They talked for a bit about the wedding.<p>

"So where are you two going on your honeymoon?" Buffy asked.

"We're not taking one." Burt told her. "We used the money that we'd been saving for the wedding and the honeymoon to send Kurt to Dalton Academy. Did he tell you about that?"

"He sent me an e-mail telling me about being bullied at McKinley, but I guessing since he went back to McKinley things are better now?"

"They are, but the tuition for that school ate up most of the funds."

"It's okay honey. Kurt is doing a fine job planning the wedding. We can always save up and take one on our first anniversary." Carole said as she gave Burt's hand a squeeze.

"Sounds like a plan. Buffy, Bo, how would you like to see the sights of Lima?" Burt asked them.

"Sounds good." Bo said and Buffy nodded.

* * *

><p>That night Carole cooked dinner at Burt's house for everyone. Buffy had suggested that Finn and Kurt should invite their significant others to dinner. Kurt had introduced Buffy and Bo to his boyfriend Blaine, and then Finn had introduced his girlfriend Rachel. Buffy, Bo, Kurt, Finn, Rachel, and Blaine talked until dinner was ready. Having eight people sitting at the table at once was a tight fit but no one said anything.<p>

"I can't believe Coach Sylvester just quit like that." Finn had said in between bites.

"Sue quit?" Burt asked.

"Apparently yesterday after school she cleaned out her office and turned in her resignation. Mr. Schuester said her reason for quitting was for her health." Kurt told them.

Buffy snorted but quickly tried to cover it up with coughing.

"You all right there cuz?" Bo asked. Buffy nodded her head yes and then took a sip of her drink.

"I'm fine. Went down the wrong way is all."

"Buffy, what did you say to Coach Sylvester yesterday?" Kurt asked. "She seemed really nervous around you."

"I just let her know it wasn't nice to bully people especially my family members. I also told her that I had better and higher connections than she did which includes the President of the good ole USA."

"You know President Whitmore personally?" Rachel asked.

"I do. Tom is the reason Bo and I got here ahead of schedule. Tom offered us a ride on Air Force One." Buffy told them.

"You rode on Air Force One?" Blaine asked.

"Boy did we ever," said Bo. "Air Force One is the nicest plane I've ever been on."

For the next ten minutes Buffy and Bo talk about the time they got to spend at the White House and on Air Force One.

* * *

><p>The next few days went by fairly quickly for everyone. Bo was helping Burt at the garage while Buffy helped Kurt get the final wedding preparations done. On Friday Buffy and Bo went and picked up Dawn from the Dayton International Airport and were meeting up with everyone at the church for the wedding rehearsal. When they arrived at the church, Burt pulled Dawn into a hug immediately, which was followed by Kurt coming up to hug and greet her.<p>

"Dawn I want you meet my fiancé Carole Hudson soon to be Hummel. Honey this is my other niece Dawn."

"Dawn it's nice to finally meet you. Everyone has been telling me so much about you."

"It's nice to meet you too Aunt Carole. Is it all right if I call you that? After tomorrow you'll officially be my aunt." Dawn asked nervously.

"I would love for you to call me Aunt Carole." Carole told her with a warm smile. "I would like you to meet my son Finn."

"It's nice to meet you Finn."

"You too Dawn."

Kurt quickly introduced Dawn to Mr. Schuester and the rest of the glee club before they started the rehearsal. The order that the wedding party would come down the aisle was Finn with Rachel, Sam with Quinn, Kurt with Mercedes, Artie with Brittany, Puck and Santana, Mike with Tina, and Mr. Schuester was with Buffy. The glee club sang and danced and Buffy was glad Kurt had gone over the steps with her. After running through it several times everyone headed to Breadstix's for the rehearsal dinner.

* * *

><p>The next day was Saturday, the day of the wedding, and everyone was up early. Dawn and Bo took care of breakfast wanting to make sure everyone ate something because it would be a long day and they would need to keep up their strength. Bo, Dawn, Buffy, and Kurt all sat at the table to eat. Burt joined them and said he was too nervous to eat anything. Through the combined efforts of Dawn and Buffy, using resolve face and puppy eyes, got Burt to sit down and eat his breakfast. It wasn't long before it was time for everyone to leave to head to the church. They drove two separate cars with Kurt driving Burt and Bo driving the SUV with Buffy and Dawn. Fifteen minutes later they were the first ones to arrive at the church. Kurt and Bo quickly rushed Burt inside to keep with the tradition of the bride and groom not seeing each other. Dawn and Buffy went downstairs where the bride and the rest of the girl wedding party were to wait. It wasn't long before Carole and the others arrive. Everyone begins to get ready. Rosalie and Alice came down to help. Rosalie helped Buffy with her hair and makeup. Alice and Dawn helped Carole get ready. It isn't long before Kurt is telling everyone to get into their spots. Dawn rushes out to go take her seat with Bo. Now it was Buffy's turn to be nervous as she stood next to Will Schuester. She wanted her Uncle's wedding to be perfect, and she was nervous about messing up on her dancing. Quinn and Puck had just gone out which meant it was hers and Will's turn next. Not even a minute later and it was their turn. Buffy took a deep breath and released it. Will gave her hand a squeeze before he began singing and they began dancing their way down the aisle. Buffy was relieved when they reached the end of the aisle and that she hadn't messed up. She took her place behind Finn and watched as her uncle came dancing down the aisle. He still seemed nervous until Carole came out dancing and he met her half way before they danced their way down the aisle together. Buffy took a moment to look at all the guest who had come. Dawn was sitting in the first row with Bo, Ducky, Nana Mallard, and Jack. Several rows back sat Carlisle and his family. Buffy gave everyone a smile before turning her attention back to the ceremony.<p>

* * *

><p>With the ceremony over everyone had left the church and gone to the reception. Kurt and Finn sat at the main table with Burt and Carole. The glee club sat at round tables on each side of the main table. Buffy would have preferred to sit with Dawn and Bo but sitting next to Will Schuester wasn't bad either. She was talking with Will when a waiter, with long grey hair that was tied back in a ponytail and a goatee, spoke to her.<p>

"Excuse me are you Buffy Summers?" The waiter asked. Buffy nodded. "I was told to give you this."

"Thank you." Buffy said accepting the note. Reading the note Buffy couldn't help the expression that came on her face.

"Is everything okay?" Schuester asked her.

"What? Yeah everything's fine. My Aunt Hetty never fails to surprise me. I guess she's been trying to get a hold of me. If you'll excuse me I'm going to step outside and call her."

Buffy got up from the table grabbing her purse and began searching for her cell as she began to walk. She quickly glanced to where Dawn was sitting with Bo, Jack, Ducky, Nana Mallard, Emmett, and Rose. Emmett was telling a story which had Dawn laughing. Seeing that her sister was in good hands and occupied, Buffy continued into the hallway shoving her phone back into her purse. Looking up from her purse, she saw the waiter that had given her the note waiting for her.

"Where is he?" Buffy asked the waiter.

"If you'll follow me Miss Summers, I'll take you to him." The waiter told her.

Buffy nodded and followed the waiter, which took her to a smaller more private room. When the waiter opened the door Buffy saw her Uncle HM Murdock Hummel pacing the floor nervously wearing a black tux.

"Buffy, it so good to see you." Murdock came over and hugged Buffy.

"You too. I can't believe you're here."

"There was no way I was going to miss seeing my twin brother get married again."

"Were you in the church? I didn't see you." Buffy watched as a huge grin formed on her uncle's face.

"I'm sure you saw me. You just didn't realize it was me. I was sitting with cousin Carlisle and his family."

"That was you! You were that stringy longhaired bearded man sitting next to Alice?" Murdock smile grew even bigger as he nodded.

"I had to make sure I wasn't recognized in case Decker has anyone watching this place plus I want to surprise Burt. He sent me an invitation, but I'm pretty sure he didn't think I'd show."

"So what do you want to do?" Buffy asked.

Murdock spent the next few minutes telling Buffy what he wanted to do. Buffy smiled at what he had told her.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes had passed since Buffy left the reception. She and her Uncle had talked about how they wanted to surprise everyone. Buffy and Murdock were going to walk in together and come up behind the main table so Burt wouldn't see them. When they reached the reception door, Buffy opened it and peeked in. Dinner had been served and most everyone was still eating including her Uncle Burt. Buffy and Murdock entered maneuvering through the throngs of tables making sure to keep out of the main tables eyes sight. Buffy looked over to the table to where Dawn and Bo were to see Dawn and Jack with similar expressions of surprise. Buffy held back her laugh as she grabbed a disposable camera from a table to get a picture of her Uncle Burt's face when he saw his twin. Murdock and Buffy got into position with Buffy standing beside him.<p>

"Uncle Burt, could you turn around for a moment?" Buffy asked raising the camera waiting for him to turn around.

"Sure Buffy, what…" The rest of Burt's sentence died on his lips upon seeing who was behind him. Buffy had snapped the picture getting the look of surprise that adorned her Uncle Burt's face.

"H.M.? What are you doing here?" Burt quickly stood and moved to hug his brother.

"Well I was invited wasn't I?" Murdock asked hugging Burt back.

"Yeah you were. Carole, I want you to meet my twin H.M. H.M. this is my new wife Carole."

"It's nice to finally meet you H.M. Burt has told me so much about you."

"It's nice to meet you too Carole and call me Murdock. Burt is the only one that calls me H.M."

"Murdock it is, but what does H.M. stand for if you don't mind me asking? I don't think Burt has ever told me." Carole asked giving him a charming smile.

"Howling Mad." Murdock told her with a wink.

"Kurt, Finn, come here. I want you to meet your uncle. H.M. these are my sons Kurt and Finn."

Buffy smiled at the scene of her two uncle's reuniting and it wasn't long before her Uncle Jack joined the fray welcoming his half brother into a hug.

* * *

><p>The reception went on well pass midnight. Buffy, Dawn, Bo, Jack, Ducky, and Nana Mallard had offered Burt and Carole their wedding present. They had all went in together to give Burt and Carole a week in Barbados whenever they want to take it. Burt and Carole had been very happy and thankful to receive the honeymoon that they had given up. After saying goodbye to everyone Buffy, Dawn, and Bo headed back to the hotel to sleep. On Sunday morning, they were up by eight and checked out of the hotel by nine-thirty. By ten-thirty they were pulling into Dayton International Airport. Dawn had a flight back to Los Angeles at eleven-thirty, and Bo's flight back to Atlanta was at noon. Bo, Dawn, and Buffy sat at where Dawn was to get on her plane at. It wasn't long before they began calling for passengers to board. Bo and Dawn hugged and Dawn told him bye. Dawn then turned to Buffy.<p>

"I don't want to go back. Staying with Aunt Hetty is okay but I miss seeing you everyday." Dawn said with a bit of pout.

"I know I miss seeing you too, and I love that you want to come with me but we both know that you can't. You have to go to school and I want to see you walk at your graduation." Buffy told her trying her best not to cave in and change her mind.

She really missed Dawn and would love having her with on her travels but Dawn's education was more important than what Buffy wanted.

"I know but how long will it be before I see you in person again?" Dawn asked.

"Well if you keep your grades up and stay out of trouble I'll see if Aunt Hetty will let you come to Danny's birthday party. I think you have three days off due teacher in service or something like that. Danny's birthday is next month so that wouldn't be too long."

The announcement for final call for boarding made Dawn and Buffy hug quickly and Dawn hurried off promising to call Buffy when she was home. Once Dawn was on the plane Buffy and Bo watched until the plane had taken off before heading to where Bo's going to board his plane. When it was time for him to board, Bo hugged Buffy and thanked her.

"Thank you for letting me come a long. It was nice seeing Cousins Jack, Burt, and Murdock, Great Uncle Ducky, and Great Nana Mallard. Don't be a stranger and come visit us more often."

"Your welcome and the same goes for you once I get settled. Now that you're no longer on probation you can come for a visit." Buffy reminded. "You better get going. You don't want to miss your plane. Call me once you've reached the farm."

"I will." Bo said giving her one more hug before boarding his plane.

Buffy watched him get on the plane and waited for the plane to take off before settling heading off to get herself a snack for the long wait she was going to have. Buffy had scheduled her flight for a later that day intending to drive to Cleveland to see Faith only to be informed by Dawn that Robin had taken her away for a private weekend. She had managed to get her flight switched to an earlier one but she still had to wait three hours until her flight, which was at three.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done I hope you liked it. <strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the A-team. I am only borrowing them for this story.**

**Next chapter Buffy heads back to DC to spend the week with Tony.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
